Guardian Angel
by JustAnotherGoofball
Summary: COMPLETE! Mainly focuses on the Cobras... I watched Kiefer Sutherland movies too much, too often. Meh, can you blame me?
1. What's black and sticky?

~*~  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes, this vision of beauty before him could not be real, Ace Merrill continued to stare at the gorgeous young woman. She suddenly moved and he looked away and turned his attention to the pile of rock records to his right. The tall and slender girl walked closer to Ace, she walked gracefully but had a small bounce in her step in her bright red sneakers, she then flicked through another box of records.  
  
Ace glanced at her and took in all what he saw, her skin was lightly tanned and he was tempted to walk past and purposely brush against her to see how smooth it was, but he would restrain himself for now. As she leaned over to reach a record near the back of the box he noticed a chunky, silver cross threaded onto a thin silver chain around her neck, some of her waist- long brown hair also fell forward over her clean, sleeveless, white t- shirt.  
  
He noticed her studying the record, she held it with one hand while the other hand's fingers where running through hers thick hair and pulling it back over her shoulder. He felt dizzy, he felt faint, he must have been dreaming, this package of magnificence playing with her hair had to be a mirage, or if not, an angel.  
  
Her long face with the curved jaw contained such brilliance, her eyes, a wonderful bright blue, bluer than the ocean, her nose was perfectly straight and small, and her mouth, those luscious, pink lips, he had to kiss her, he had to.  
  
The creature that Ace described as an angel was now slowly walking towards the exit of the desolate record store. He didn't know what to do; should he attempt to talk to her? He couldn't just let her walk away.  
  
He quickly put back the record that he was pretending to be interested in and followed her out of the doors and into the half-empty streets of Castle Rock, Oregon, the only reason it not being busy was because it was eleven o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday.  
  
But why wasn't this young lady at school? He watched the way she walked again, but from the back he couldn't see her bright red sneakers he could only see the flares of her blue jeans, he gazed upward, and smirked, they got tighter.  
  
He looked all the way up, to the back of her head, her hair shone in the light, he noticed that in places it was lighter.  
  
Ace continued to follow this angel for another two minutes; he finally picked up the courage to talk to her as she walked into an empty street. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," the angel replied.  
  
"Are you new in town?"  
  
"Kind of," Ace waited for her to explain, and she did. "My parents got a divorce about half a year ago, my mom got custody of me, my dad got custody of my sister and my dad and my sister moved here, so I'm here because my mom's annoying me and I miss my sister."  
  
"Welcome to Castle Rock, my name's Ace" he introduced himself as he held out his hand to shake hers, as their first contact was made Ace felt the butterflies in his stomach do somersaults, her skin was smoother then he thought.  
  
"Juliette," she said, telling him her own name, adding a smile.  
  
Ace felt himself smile back, he felt his was more inferior to hers, her smile was warm and friendly – exactly how an angel's smile should be – showing her white teeth, the smile also seemed mischievous and extremely sexy.  
  
At least he knew the angel's name - Juliette – he couldn't think of a more heavenly name. Ace then realized he had been holding Juliette's hand for longer than he should have, as he calmly released her hand he asked. "Who's your sister?" He then added, "I might know her."  
  
Juliette continued to walk, the name Ace sounded familiar and she'd think about it later, she glanced at him, the smile still on her face, "Dawn," she answered. "Dawn Avalon."  
  
Ace looked at her in shock but she had already turned away and was continuing to walk.  
  
Ace felt as if he was about to cry, probably for the first time in his life, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried, and didn't want to. He had teased Dawn numerous times, he had even hit her once, but that was only because she had called him a homo, and Ace Merrill had a reputation to protect.  
  
If Juliette missed her sister, that meant she cares for her, and that means Ace has no chance with Juliette.  
  
Ace felt himself drown at a snail's pace in the sticky, black substance that was his crushed soul, knowing the miracle that was Juliette, wasn't intended for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I have a confession to make; the first part of this chapter was a piece of descriptive writing that I was going to turn into a story. I have a lot of 1st chapters in my folder and that's it, my stories usually end right there, (mainly because I can't be bothered to continues them because I'm lazy or I have some more important things to do, actually I'm just really lazy). Read and Review!  
  
Pip Pip! 


	2. A Chinese Burn and Eskimo Kisses

~*~  
  
"Hey, you mean your Ace as in Ace Merrill?" Juliette's voice yelled back to Ace.  
  
The fact that she still acknowledged his presence helped him get out of the substance that reminded him of tar, he looked back at her, and saw a quizzical look on her face. Juliette still wanted to talk to Ace. This is it, Ace thought, as soon as she knows I am who I am, she'll come over here, slap me and walk away, thinking of me like I'm a piece of dirt.  
  
"Yeah" he replied watching the tar-like substance, that only he could see, mentally creep up his black trousers.  
  
Juliette laughed, this made Ace's head shoot up, he didn't like being laughed at, but he knew for a fact it was better than getting a slap.  
  
"Oh no!!" Juliette cried with false fear, while running round in circles in the middle of the road. "It's the leader of the dreaded worms!!!" She burst out laughing, in fact she had been laughing through most of what she just said.  
  
Ace smiled, and quickly walked up to where she was, he thought if she wasn't meant for him, it was ok; he'd still walk with her. But he'd kill the lucky bastard that married her. He then thought he was getting a little ahead of himself, he was looking to far into the future when he should be concentrating on the beauty that was now in front of him. He'd still kill the bastard though.  
  
"Cobras," Ace corrected her.  
  
She was still laughing but a little more calmly than how she had been laughing before. "I know, I was just playin' with ya,'" she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
He smiled again. Christ, she really was beautiful. That's why she isn't going to be seen around with scum like you, said a small voice in the back of Ace's head.  
  
"Dawn says I shouldn't be seen with you, she says you're a bad egg."  
  
Ace chuckled at the sound she had made when she said 'bad'; she had made it sound like a sheep baaing.  
  
That made him like her even more, she was beautiful, funny, and he could tell she had brains by the way she hadn't yet flung herself at him and hadn't run away. That's what every girl did towards Ace, flee away or flung at him, the fact that she had walked with him and not done either, proving that she had some kind of brains, she had given him a chance to prove he isn't a worm, and because of that chance she's shown him kindness.  
  
Juliette looked at Ace, who was looking ahead of them, and she noticed the uncomfortable look on his face, she thought she better get it over with. "And I don't blame you for what you did."  
  
Ace was a little shocked at the comment, so Dawn had told her, but Juliette didn't blame him? He turned towards her and found her looking at him, studying him. "Huh?" Came his response.  
  
"Don't act dumb with me mister." Juliette said playfully  
  
"I don't need to act being dumb, I have a natural talent for being dumb." Ace said matter-of-factly  
  
Juliette gave a light-hearted laugh that sounded like music to Ace, a soft melody that could only be sung by an angel.  
  
"I know you hit my sister, and on some levels," she glanced at him, "I don't blame you."  
  
Ace looked at her with astonishment, he couldn't speak, he tried, but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
"Dawn told me she called you a homo and you hit her in the eye, in my opinion she got what she deserved." Juliette smiled, and shared with Ace one of her memories. "In New York, about a year ago, Dawn really liked this boy in school, he was a year older than her, a few years younger than me, and just as a joke I went up to him and told him that 'My sister is madly in love with you and she wants you to marry her'. Little did I know Dawn had seen and heard the whole thing, she ran up to me and called me 'a wretched old hag'." Juliette smiled thinking how wonderful life used to be. "So, in a way she was calling me something bad in public because I had publicly humiliated her. You know, getting even and that's what you were doing"  
  
Ace thought he might have a slither of a chance with Juliette, but only if he made the right moves.  
  
"Besides don't hit my sister, if you want to hurt my sister," Juliette looked around as if to make sure the coast was clear she then turned back to Ace who almost melted, as she pulled herself up against him, her chest on his, he could feel her heart beat against his, he had never experienced such bliss as he was experiencing right then. That is, until she leaned in, and whispered into his ear, "Give her a Chinese Burn – makes her squeal." The feel of her hot breath on his neck made him feel as if he were floating, but he soon came back to earth, with both feet on the ground as she pulled away.  
  
"What's a Chinese Burn?" Ace asked, he was more than confused, and Juliette could tell.  
  
"Can I show you?" She questioned, giving him a devilish grin.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Aw, come on, a tough guy like you aint afraid of a little sting are we?" Juliette said in a childish voice.  
  
"Go ahead, show me what a Chinese Burn is then."  
  
Juliette took his left arm and placed the palms of her hands on his skin. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
Ace didn't want the Chinese Burn anymore; he wanted her hands to stay where they were, holding his arm gently. But he nodded anyway when he looked at Juliette and saw hints of that mischievous and sexy smile again.  
  
Juliette twisted her arms in opposite directions and gripped onto Ace's arm even harder, left hand twisted left, right hand twisted right, all the while she was still looking into Ace's eyes, mesmerised by his hypnotic stare.  
  
Ace felt the flesh on his arm twist and then burn, but that all faded away because of the fact that a gorgeous girl was doing it to him, but when she twisted harder, looked into his eyes harder, he pulled away.  
  
"See, you shouldn't mess with me." She joked.  
  
Ace saw this as a move on his side of the game, the ball was in his court and he was aiming for the goal.  
  
They had been walking on the side of the road, walking past the houses, Juliette had been walking beside the fences of the houses, and Ace had been protecting her from the traffic. If you can call 1 pick-up-truck, 1 car, and 1 stray cat, traffic. He walked quickly in front of her and pushed her up against the fence leaning towards her. He grinned at her wide-eyed expression, the shock evident on her face, but her appearance soon turned to match Ace's – a sly grin.  
  
"I think I might want to mess with you, Juliette Avalon." He said smoothly  
  
She laughed slightly and asked. "Are you flirting with me Ace Merrill?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, do you think I am?"  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes." Juliette said, her eyes never left his.  
  
Ace's ice blues searched Juliette's tropical oceans as if looking for permission to kiss her, which he yearned to do.  
  
But then she broke the gaze, and looked up, "It's getting dark, I better get home," she turned away and waited for Ace to move his arm. He didn't.  
  
"Aw, I'd put you down as a bad girl," Ace said.  
  
Juliette turned to him, "Ace Merrill, I can be a very bad girl," looking into his eyes deeply, bringing her face closer to his, "but right now I have to go home," their noses almost touching, "and if I don't," slowly rubbing her nose against his, "daddy's favourite little girl will be in trouble." Juliette then pouted, she saw the effect her little performance had just done to him, if anything he wanted her even more, he wasn't going to let her go that easily, and in a strange, psychotic way, Juliette didn't mind that.  
  
Ace had to fight with himself to let Juliette go, and when he had they exchanged goodbyes and she jogged down the road towards her house, Ace watched her. Ace then had an idea.  
  
"Juliette!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Juliette abruptly stopped and turned to Ace. "Yeah?"  
  
"You doin' anything tomorrow night?"  
  
"You want to go on a date?" Juliette put on a fake voice, one of revulsion. It was part of her plan.  
  
Her reply had disappointed Ace, she sounded shocked, sickened even, he didn't blame her; she was too good for trash like him. "Forget about it, forget everything." He was now in a state of depression and wanted to be left alone; he turned around and headed for home in the opposite direction.  
  
He heard Juliette yell his name begging him to stop, at first he ignored it, then it annoyed him, he finally turned around and bellowed at her when she finally irritated him. "WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"Pick me up at seven."  
  
Juliette turned around; Ace was still slightly annoyed, but felt better knowing that he had a date with an angel. He watched her and chuckled as he saw her began to skip, and he to went home..... walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I think I should make this story rated 17? Come on people, it is getting a little to graphic with the Eskimo Kissing, in fact, if my mother read this chapter, I'd be grounded for sure.  
  
Note: the next chapter will be more graphic – I might actually make them kiss each other!! And describe it – I love this – it's like I'm a God and the characters are my puppets, or my voodoo dolls. Mwhahaha.  
  
Tune in next time for the next chapter, which the author has already written but is too lazy to post it and think of a chapter title. Review!  
  
Pip Pip! 


	3. Wild Thing and The Piglet

~*~  
  
Ace had been fidgeting all day on Thursday, the day before the night that rewarded him with his date with Juliette, he wasn't sure what he was being rewarded for, and didn't really care. He couldn't stay still, and that annoyed the rest of the Cobra's, Ace wasn't bothered, and all what bothered Ace was the fact that he had a date with what he believed to be one of the most beautiful creatures on Earth.  
  
Ace looked at his watch, it was ten minutes before 7 o'clock, he should get going if he wanted to make a good impression. So he got going.  
  
"Hey, Ace," Ace's right-hand man, Eyeball Chambers, yelled. "Where ya' goin'?"  
  
Ace continued to walk towards his car, he wasn't ignoring his gang, he just didn't want to be late, not for Juliette.  
  
The other Cobra's stopped working on their cars and watched as their leader strode towards his car, not responding to Eyeball's calls.  
  
"Out." Was all that Ace gave as a reply, he literally jumped into his car and started the engine, he looked at the confused expressions on the gang's faces. Deciding he should explain, he said, "With a girl."  
  
All the gang smirked as Ace drove off, everyone of the guy's enjoyed it when they went out on dates, but what they enjoyed even more was telling the rest of the Cobra's how far they had gotten.  
  
The remaining Cobras went back to work on their cars, knowing that when Ace Merrill went out on a date, he went all the way to fourth base, and always told the guys about it, they all began looking forward to the details they would receive the following night.  
  
~*~  
  
Ace pulled up outside 'The Avalon' residence, the reason he knew where that was is because it was on the opposite side of the street where Eyeball lives, Eyeball's younger brother Chris had become friends with Dawn. Occasionally when the Cobras were at Eyeball's house, if you could call the dump a house, Chris and his friends would be at Dawn's house, talking in the front yard or on the porch.  
  
He climbed up the couple of steps and onto the porch where he rang the bell. He heard a few voices inside, a few footsteps running up and down the stairs and was greeted by Juliette looking incredibly attractive at the front door, she was wearing flared jeans, again, but with white sneakers, and a short-sleeved red t-shirt that was buttoned up from the front and was cut quite low - Ace felt he was beginning to sweat already. He was wearing black trousers, black shoes and a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
  
"Hey," Ace said.  
  
"Your late." Juliette replied, with an angry expression.  
  
Ace glanced again at his watch, it read 7 o'clock. "Not by my watch."  
  
"I didn't mean at night, I meant in the morning."  
  
Ace was paralysed to the spot, he had never been out so early on a date in his life, and Ace Merrill had been on a lot of dates. He turned to her a saw a smile on her face as she tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Your face," Juliette cried with a burst of laughter as her mouth opened.  
  
"Huh?" Ace was confused.  
  
"I'm kidding, your on time, don't look so worried," she replied as she punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway if you're on time, if you're late or early. I can't go out with you tonight."  
  
"What? This isn't another joke is it?" Ace could handle a few jokes, but if that was all Juliette wanted, someone to make fun of, he was leaving.  
  
"No, its not another joke. Dawn says I can't go out on a date with you."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"As in your fifteen year old sister Dawn?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You take orders from your younger sister?" Ace said with a smirk. He couldn't help it, Juliette looked so childish, like a little girl who was being told off by the teacher but wasn't listening, but Juliette was listening to Ace. She was standing with her hands behind her back, swinging her body left and right and looking at anything except Ace.  
  
"She says you'd be a bad influence on our children." Juliette said, seeming unusually fascinated by the woodwork on her house's front door.  
  
"Our children?"  
  
"Mine and yours."  
  
"You're losing me."  
  
Juliette looked at Ace, with a solemn expression on her face. "She gave me an hour long lecture about you, she said you'd turn up drunk for our wedding with lipstick on your collar, she said you have more than four affairs and that you'd be a bad influence on our sons, Peter and Jerry, and our daughter Stacey"  
  
"She gave our children names?" Ace asked with a smirk.  
  
Juliette nodded in reply and looked at Ace properly for the first time that night, looking directly into his eyes. "She basically gave me every single reason why it would be a bad idea to go on this date with you."  
  
"So?" Ace asked Juliette, asking her what she wanted to do about the whole situation.  
  
"She still hasn't changed my mind," she said with a genuine smile on her face. Juliette stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her.  
  
Ace walked down the steps, towards his car and opened the car door for Juliette.  
  
"Nice wheels." She told him as she admired his car while sat in the front passenger seat.  
  
Ace walked quickly to the other side of his car and got in, and drove slowly to the Blue Point Diner, wanting to savour his time with Juliette.  
  
At the diner, Ace and Juliette sat in a quite corner and ate their hamburgers and fries and drank their cokes over conversation about family, education, music, friends and generally life, Ace had even gotten onto the subject of sport with Juliette, he had never enjoyed a conversation about sport with a girl until that night, that magical night where Juliette talked, listened, joked and smiled, that perfect smile. Ace was in heaven, he knew it, she was definitely an angel.  
  
Ace was talking about the Cobra's while he and Juliette had been discussing the topic of friendship, his mind began to wonder, he wondered if Juliette knew how perfect she was, surely she must. But she hadn't taken notice of any of the looks she had received from the other male, hormonal teenagers, she had reserved all her attention for her Ace.  
  
Juliette suddenly laughed while she was drinking her coke, Ace must of said something funny but he wasn't sure what it was. Juliette's appearance was amazing – she was clutching her stomach with one hand and with the other she was covering her mouth, dribbles of coke were slipping down her chin as she continued to laugh into the palm of her hand, her cheeks were a scarlet red and then she actually snorted. The sight must have caught a few eyes, most of the male, hormonal teenagers had probably been put off by her antics now, but Ace was still as fascinated with her as he was when he had first seen her. Juliette was breathtakingly beautiful, even if she was making sounds like a pig and was making more of a mess than a stubborn baby, Ace still found himself drawn to her, and he smiled as she excused herself and practically ran into the girl's bathroom, in the diner with her hands over her mouth, still laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Juliette and Ace had left the diner three hours ago; they had left at fifteen minutes past eight, and had gone to see a drive-in movie, Ace couldn't remember what the film was about, he hadn't been paying much attention to the film, even when he tried to watch the movie, his eyes kept tearing away from the screen and watching Juliette smile and sometimes laugh at what was going on on-screen, and she didn't mind him putting his arm at the back of the seat where she was sitting in the car. He had guessed it was a comedy they were watching.  
  
Ace was grateful when Juliette didn't ask him any questions about the film, he was even more grateful when she did begin to talk to him.  
  
"Are you taking me home now?" Juliette asked.  
  
"If you want me to I will."  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"You don't?" Ace couldn't believe his luck, a date with her that was almost lasting for more than five hours and she didn't want it to end yet, and neither did he.  
  
"No, I'm young and restless, I'm awake and bursting with energy, we need to do something to tire me out." She glanced at him with that mischievous and sexy grin that she portrayed so well.  
  
Ace almost swerved the car, when he heard her utter those words, God, he wanted to tire her out so she wouldn't be able to walk for days. He stopped the car and turned to face her in his seat, she was still looking at him. "What do you want to do?" He asked praying the answer would begin with s and end in x.  
  
"I want you to..." She thought for a moment, wondering what they could do to kill some time. Ace was now praying that she'd finish her sentence with 'ravish me', but instead she finished her sentence with. "Show me some nature of Castle Rock."  
  
"Nature?"  
  
"Yes, you know, trees, wild-flowers, fields, a lake."  
  
"You want me to show you a tree?" Ace asked with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Show me something natural, anything, just something."  
  
Ace thought for a moment about whipping of his clothes, but then reconsidered and began to drive to a nearby field, that contained few wild flowers, and there was a lake at the other side of the trees that surrounded the small field. He parked in the centre, so that Juliette would get a better view of anything she wanted to see.  
  
"Wow." Came Juliette's reply.  
  
"You like nature?"  
  
"I already told you, I grew up in the city of New York, I rarely got to be this close to wild things," she answered glancing at Ace, "and nature," and made and gestures to their surroundings.  
  
"You think I'm wild?" Ace asked flirtatiously.  
  
Juliette didn't give Ace an answer; all she did was move closer to him in the seat, sliding her body towards his. Ace put his arm back around the seat but more specifically, Juliette. They never broke the intense gaze that was driving both of them crazy, and Ace leaned into kiss Juliette, before he lost his nerve.  
  
Their lips touched each other's softly, eyes closed, as if they were both nervous, and they both were. Aces left arm remained were it was, his right arm slowly wrapped itself around Juliette's waist and pulled her closer to him, her chest against his. Juliette's arms were around Ace's neck, pulling him even further towards her, losing her hands in his strawberry blonde hair. Ace deepened the kiss when Juliette parted her lips and let Ace enter his tongue into her mouth, their tongues entwined, and danced a dance that was full of passion that never wanted to end. But, the kiss had to come to an end eventually, and when it did, Juliette and Ace were left breathless, looking at each other with a stronger intensity than before.  
  
"Yes," Juliette answered Ace's earlier question about him being wild in a voice that was barely a whisper, almost a gasp.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
This took me 2 hours to write, it is now 1:30 in the morning, I know, I'm stupid for starting it late, but I just finished reading one of my mother's romance novels and was in the mood to write a lovey-dovey chapter. Here ya go, praise the brilliance that is my talent and lust for Ace Merrill, but seeing as he's a fictional character, I'll say Kiefer Sutherland.....don't ask, I have a thing for older guys. Hehehe.  
  
By the way, I've loosely based Juliette on me, and I actually do occasionally, sometimes, rarely, hardly ever, not often - snort laugh, but only when something is really funny, I'm such a nerd, nobody admits to snort laughing.....oh well. Review!  
  
Pip Pip! 


	4. Meet Munchkin And Romeo

~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I've finally read Stephen King's 'The Body'. Yay!  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a week since Ace's and Juliette's first date, they had gone on another date, this one was just Ace introducing Juliette to the 'mighty' Cobras. They had all hung out at the junkyard, Juliette did most of the talking, they were all asking her questions about her life and New York, apart from Ace. Ace just watched Juliette sit on the hood of his car, taking the odd sip from the beer they had given her; he had smiled when he thought she preferred coke, remembering their first date when she had made a complete mess.  
  
That was the Juliette Ace wanted to get to know better, not the beautiful, smiling Juliette, but the Juliette that didn't care what others thought, drank beer, made messes, told great jokes and became some-what unladylike because she was laughing at some of the guy's dirty jokes. The tomboy in her, her wild side.  
  
It was now the following Thursday, The Cobra's were at Eyeball's house sitting on the steps of the porch talking about women, mainly most of the Cobra's asking Ace about Juliette. Ace hadn't given them any details about his date with Juliette or how far he had gotten with her. In fact after Juliette gave him the answer 'yes', they just sat there for a few minutes looking at each other, trying to catch their breath. After that they had talked about nature, Ace told her that there was a lake and asked her if he could take her to see it one time, and she'd answered him 'yes', with another date with Juliette, Ace drove her home. Juliette had caught him off guard when she quickly kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for a great night as she climbed of the car, and as she ran up the steps and got to her door called to him, "I'll see you around."  
  
Eyeball was half way through asking Ace another question, when they spotted Juliette and Dawn arguing about something.  
  
~In The Avalon's Front Yard~  
  
"Take it back," cried Dawn.  
  
"No." Replied Juliette.  
  
Dawn and Juliette had been in the attic, which Juliette had claimed as her bedroom, when Dawn had asked her why Juliette replied: "'Coz I want to be as far away from The Indian Burial Ground that this house has been built on." Juliette and Dawn were both superstitious, they both believe in vampires, ghosts, witches, zombies, Frankenstein, bad luck, anything really. Juliette often joked about places being haunted, Dawn knew most of the time Juliette was joking, always joking, Juliette was like that, never really being serious, but when Juliette talked about superstitious things, Dawn always believed her, mainly because Juliette had many books about magic, the dead etc, so she knew more things about the living dead than Dawn did, and Juliette used that to her advantage.  
  
"Take it back." Demanded Dawn more insistently.  
  
"No," Juliette said as she began to walk around in circles. "Come on Dawn, its just a bit of hocus pocus."  
  
"I don't care, take it back."  
  
"No."  
  
Dawn gently pushed Juliette as if to say 'take it back now or there's going to be trouble'.  
  
"Look you little munchkin," Juliette said playfully pushing Dawn back, "I'm not taking it back, you'll just have to live with the fact that dead Indians could rise from their graves and eat your brains while you sleep," she continued with a reassuring smile.  
  
What Juliette had said about the Indian Zombies hadn't bothered Dawn, what annoyed Dawn was the fact that her sister had called her a 'munchkin', Dawn was only a couple of inches shorter than Juliette. "How can I be a munchkin?" She asked, feeling deeply insulted.  
  
"Because you are." Juliette answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"I thought you had to be born as a munchkin"  
  
"Dawn, I need to tell you something, something I wish I'd told you a long time ago. You were born a munchkin, we adopted you." Juliette said with a caring look on her face.  
  
Dawn's mouth hung open and was then held angrily in a straight line when Juliette began to laugh. "That wasn't funny."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No it wasn't"  
  
"Is."  
  
"Isn't"  
  
"Is."  
  
"Juliette it's not funny, first you tell me about brain-eating Indians living in our basement, then you tell me I'm a munchkin and that I'm adopted, it's not funny."  
  
Juliette had stopped laughing and was looking at her sister thoughtfully, "Okay, I admit it, we didn't adopt you, you're our flesh and blood." Juliette said as she slung her arm over Dawn's shoulders and began to walk towards the road. "I mean, even if you aren't our flesh and blood, your still my sister, nothing is gonna' change that."  
  
Juliette then removed her arm from around Dawn's shoulders and began to walk ahead, "But I'm not lying about the Indian Zombies that are going to eat your brains in the middle of the night." Juliette quickly began to run with her sister in hot pursuit, they were both laughing, having a good time like they used to, before their parents had gotten divorced.  
  
~Chambers' Porch~  
  
Ace and the rest of the Cobras watched as the two girls ran about their front yard, every so often they'd go into the house, through the front door and appear again, running from the back yard. They were both wearing jeans, which was good because they wouldn't have been able to run in skirts, Juliette's were tight and torn at the knees, Dawn' were clean and loose. They were both wearing t-shirts; Juliette's was a short-sleeved, bright pink with black lace at the hems, Dawn's was also short-sleeved, but a dark blue. Dawn and Juliette didn't really look-alike, you couldn't have guessed that they were sisters, let alone related. Juliette looked like their father, brown, wavy, hair, that at that precise moment looked quite curly, held in loose spirals, with blue eyes. Dawn must have looked like their mother because she had straight, dark-blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. The only thing that made them even appear to be sisters was the way they acted around each other.  
  
~Avalon's Front Yard~  
  
Juliette stopped, she was out of breath, she hadn't run around with Dawn in a long time, too long. Dawn stopped to, smiling, enjoying the quality time she had spent with her sister.  
  
A crash from inside the house made them panic, they were both afraid of their father, someone who was once a loving, caring man was now an abusive asshole. A Smokey-grey cat quickly jumped through the cat-flap on the front door of the house, obviously being disturbed by the loud noise inside.  
  
The Smokey-grey cat was actually Romeo, Juliette's Russian Blue Cat, she knew the idea of calling him Romeo was cheesy, but she couldn't help it, he really was a Romeo. To prove this, Romeo had now elegantly trotted across the yard and was entwining himself within Juliette's calves, rubbing himself up against her, showing her affection.  
  
"Hey Romeo," Dawn welcomed the Russian Blue as if he were family, and in a way he was, Dawn had enjoyed many conversations with Romeo, she had enjoyed his company, although he was strictly Juliette's cat, Juliette had bought him, fed him, cleaned him and named him, Juliette often let Romeo cuddle up to Dawn when she had been ill and couldn't go to school, given her some company. Even if Russian Blue cats did play favourites, it was obvious his favourite was Juliette, he didn't mind keeping Dawn company, he saw it as his duty to entertain.  
  
Juliette was bolder with her greetings than Dawn, Juliette picked up Romeo by his underarms and held him above her head, as she did this she hollered, "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?"  
  
Romeo purred in response as Juliette clutched him tightly to her chest and began to sway about the garden, dancing with Romeo, humming a tune.  
  
Dawn laughed at her sisters antics, it wasn't a bad thing that Juliette could hardly ever be serious, but a good thing, she laughed off insults, didn't mind when people hated her, Juliette always had something better to do or say than get in a fight with some cheerleaders that called her a nut.  
  
Juliette continued to dance around the garden with Romeo, as Dawn sat down and started to decapitate the flowers that were growing in their yard.  
  
~Chambers' Porch~  
  
The Cobras had heard the noise from inside the Avalon Residence, the guys all looked a little shocked, Ace was still concentrating on Juliette, he saw the worried expression on her face, he was just about to get up of the steps, go over and say 'hi' when Eyeball interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"That was unusually quiet." Eyeball stated, still looking at the house.  
  
"You call that quiet?" Asked Vince, another member of the Cobras.  
  
"I mean it's usually a lot louder over there," Eyeball explained.  
  
"What do you mean 'usually a lot louder over there'?" Ace asked, getting worried.  
  
"Man, you should here their," he said gesturing to Dawn and then Juliette, who was being twisted with a cat, "old man, he's worse than mine." Eyeball continued.  
  
"Worse?" Questioned Billy, yet another Cobra.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes at night you can here him yelling, I mean really hear him, I think he's awake at night though, I've not seen him in or outside the house during the day. At night is when it all happens, him yelling, their screaming, crashes, bangs, sounds like a minefield in there at night."  
  
Ace was still concentrating on Juliette, she had looked worried when she had heard the crash, but now she was dancing around her yard with the cat like nothing had happened. At the same time Ace was listening to Eyeball's words 'screaming', 'bangs', the words revolved inside his head, echoing throughout his mind. He felt a pain in his stomach, a pain for Juliette.  
  
Ace stood up from the steps finished his beer and put out his cigarette with the heel of his shoe. He told the rest of the group, "See you guys later," and began to walk towards the Avalon Residence. Towards Juliette.  
  
~Avalon's Yard~  
  
Dawn was the first to notice Ace walking towards them, and felt like running away, then remembered that he and her sister were dating. What had seemed terrible a week ago now seemed wonderful, she shouldn't try to talk her sister out of dating Ace, if anything she should encourage it. If Ace likes Juliette, Dawn thought, then that means he can't pester me anymore, he wouldn't dare pester me, he'd be afraid of losing his chances with Juliette. The thought brought a smile to Dawn's face, and she greeted Ace, "Hi Ace."  
  
"Hi Dawn," Ace returned the greeting and continued to walk towards Juliette, who was still dancing with the cat, looking like an escaped mental patient.  
  
He approached Juliette, who still hadn't noticed his presence, "Juliette?"  
  
Juliette stopped dancing as she heard Ace's smooth voice say her name, and turned to him, "Hey Wild Thing," Juliette had given Ace that nickname since that night in the clearing, "what's up?" she asked, noticing the troubled expression on his face.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sounds important."  
  
"It is."  
  
Juliette felt the seriousness of the situation and felt that when they talked about whatever Ace wanted to talk about it would have to be in private. She glanced at Dawn, deciding it would be safe to leave her by herself, she told her, "I'm just going out for a quick walk with Ace, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Dawn replied.  
  
Ace and Juliette began to walk down the pathway, away from Dawn, Juliette's old man, and the Cobras. Juliette looked down at Romeo, and thought she best leave him with Dawn for company.  
  
"Before he has to leave," Juliette started, "Ace this his Romeo, Romeo this is Ace." She introduced the two.  
  
"Romeo?"  
  
"Yeah, you know Romeo and Juliet? That famous play by William Shakespeare"  
  
"I know it, I just thought I was your Romeo," Ace replied, the more playful side of his personality coming through.  
  
Juliette laughed, "Well now that my two Romeos are acquainted." She corrected herself. Juliette turned towards Dawn and called her name to get her attention, when Dawn looked up at her sister, she saw her put down Romeo and watched him once again, elegantly trot towards her. "For company." Juliette yelled.  
  
"Thanks!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"Welcome!" Responded Juliette  
  
"You guys?" Dawn questioned.  
  
Ace and Juliette turned towards Dawn who was now stroking Romeo.  
  
"Yes?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Have fun you crazy love birds!" Dawn cried at the top of her voice.  
  
Most the people living on that street heard Dawn's voice, the Cobras also heard what Dawn had said.  
  
Ace and Juliette turned away from a now grinning Dawn, and tried to ignore the whistles and howls that were coming from Eyeball Chamber's porch.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dude.....Juliette is written 77 times in this chapter.....wow.  
  
Mood forecast - lazy throughout most of the day with some humorous spells taking place later on in the afternoon, heavy showers of practical jokes in the early morn. Reviews!  
  
Pip Pip! 


	5. Awkward Silence

~*~  
  
Juliette and Ace had been walking for a little over five minutes and neither one of them had said a word. Ace hadn't said anything because he didn't know what to say, I mean, how do you ask someone if his or her father is abusive? How do you know that person is going to tell you the truth? How do you know they won't hate you for treading on their family's private secrets?  
  
Juliette hadn't said a word because it was Ace who wanted to talk; it's not that she didn't want to talk because she did. It was just the fact that he had wanted to say something important and she didn't want to rush him.  
  
Ace stopped unexpectedly on the sidewalk next to a few houses, he couldn't think of the right words to say, what the hell was he suppose to say?  
  
Juliette looked at Ace worriedly; although she had only known him a week she could tell this wasn't his usual behaviour. "Ace?" She said, breaking the long silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," he lied, "why'd you ask?"  
  
"You tell me you want to talk me about something important, give me the silent treatment and now you've just stopped for no reason."  
  
"I forgot what I wanted to tell you." Ace replied with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I just remembered something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last week I said I'd show you the lake, I was wondering if I could show you tonight? You know, since its warm."  
  
"I'm not sure." Juliette answered honestly. After the noise she heard from inside her house, knowing her father would be angry the next time he wakes up; she really didn't want to leave Dawn by herself.  
  
"Why not?" Ace asked, a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"I....." Juliette started trying to think for the best lie in the world, she glanced at Ace and saw the way he was looking at her, whatever lie she told him, he'd know it was a lie, he knew she would lie. Did he know? Did he know she was afraid for her sister and herself? Did he know that they both covered up bruises on their bodies from where their father had hit them repeatedly? "I just can't go."  
  
"That's it?" Ace asked sounding more hurt than he looked.  
  
"That's it." Juliette answered, repeating what Ace had just said.  
  
"Your not even going to give me a reason?"  
  
Juliette answered, "I think you already know my reason, I think you heard it anyway."  
  
"You mean the..."  
  
"Don't," Juliette said with tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to finish it, its bad enough that you know, let alone have you say it."  
  
"Why is it bad that I know?"  
  
"Because it makes it more difficult for me, knowing that people know." Juliette said, raising her voice slightly, wiping away the unshed tears that threatened to fall down her flushed cheeks.  
  
The awkward silence had returned to haunt the two yet again, but this time it was worse, but better at the same time. The silence irritated Ace because all he wanted to do his carry Juliette away take her home, put her in his bedroom and protect her from the world, but at the same time he couldn't. Juliette looked so alien to him at that moment, he had interpreted her as full of laughs and confidence, and she now seemed shy and vulnerable to the world, a complete transformation.  
  
Juliette wanted to run, runaway from it all, leave her life and start afresh, but she couldn't although it seemed silly, even impossible, she couldn't leave Ace. She was drawn to him, it was like there was a magnetic field between the two and it kept getting stronger as they learned about each other. At the same time, not only did Juliette wanted to run away, but also when she tried she wanted Ace to stop her, she wanted them to hold each other and not let go.  
  
They stood there, not moving, not talking. The magnetic field that made it seem impossible for them to live without one another suddenly pulsated a jolt of electricity making them embrace each other, tightly and strongly, they clung to each others clothes, as if reaching for something that they had but wanted more of.  
  
Juliette buried her face in Ace's shoulder, she didn't cry, she just wanted to feel safe, and she did. Ace had that certain quality about him, he made her feel that she was protected, mainly because he had shown her his knife that he claimed to carry with him at all time but also because he seemed to care about her.  
  
Ace was having a strange sensation in his stomach, one that he hadn't experienced before, it wasn't something he'd eaten, but it was an emotion. Ace thought for a moment it could be love, but he almost laughed at himself. Of course, if Juliette died tomorrow I'd mourn her death, but I've only known her a week, I couldn't possibly love her, could I? Could it be love at first sight? Could true love really exist? Could soul mates? Kindred spirits? Was Juliette any of those things to me? Did she feel the same way? All those questions raced around Ace's mind, he tried to ignore them.  
  
Juliette inhaled through her nose and smelt Ace's scent: cigarette smoke, a tiny bit of alcohol and his cologne – a mix of exotic fruit and... oil? Juliette knew he hung around cars a lot, that's probably what it was. But the aroma of exotic fruit was definitely his cologne.  
  
Ace had moved his head so that his cheek rested on Juliette's hair, which (as he had predicted earlier) looked curled, not tight curls, but loose spiralling curls that came down to her waist, he began to soothingly stroke her hair, often twirling the odd strand around his finger, letting it go just to see it spring back to its original form. He breathed in deeply through his nose and smelt the captivating smell of cherries radiate from Juliette's loose curls.  
  
Ace broke the silence this time. "You want to go bowling instead?"  
  
Juliette laughed light-heartedly, the soft melody that Ace admired. "Nah. I'd just whoop your ass."  
  
They were both glad that humour had returned to the conversation, Juliette being the not-so-serious type and Ace being the one whose never had a serious relationship, come to think of it, never had an actual relationship.  
  
"Really?" Ace asked with amusement.  
  
"Yup." Juliette said as she pulled herself away from Ace.  
  
"How about we go bowling tomorrow night?"  
  
"Only if you're sure you could handle the embarrassment of being beaten by a girl."  
  
"Ooh, that's fightin' talk." Ace said, punching Juliette in the arm playfully.  
  
"Your damn right." Juliette said, returning the favour by then kissing him slowly on the lips, a short but sensual kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Ace asked, still a little shocked.  
  
"It was my thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being here." Juliette said, blushing slightly, as they both turned and began to walk back in the direction they came.  
  
"Anytime, Blue."  
  
"Blue?" Juliette asked confusingly.  
  
"It's my pet-name for you." Ace explained.  
  
"I'll ask it again, Blue?" Juliette asked, more confused.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"Awe, that's so cute. I have to go tell Dawn and be all girly." Juliette said, getting ready to sprint home.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Ace said as he quickly grabbed Juliette's arm.  
  
"What?" Juliette said turning back to Ace.  
  
Ace pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply, like the kiss they shared on their first date, this one was hot, steamy and passionate, one of Ace's arms around Juliette's waist, the other entangling itself in her hair, Juliette's arms around his neck.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, they were once again breathless. They kept their faces close together, feeling each other's breath on their mouths.  
  
"You're going to have to stop kissing me like that on the spur of the moment Ace Merrill."  
  
"Why?" Questioned Ace.  
  
"I may have to get you a leash." Juliette said teasingly.  
  
"Kinky," Ace replied with a grin.  
  
"'Bye." Juliette said kissing Ace on the cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow night." Ace replied kissing Juliette lightly on the forehead and finally letting go of the grip he had kept on her hand most of that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
The reason I wrote this chapter was to show how Ace and Juliette are feeling towards each other, I am a strong believer in love at first sight, soul mates, true love and all that stuff.  
  
Anyways, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews, I actually can not believe I got them from Author's whose stories I have read and have really enjoyed. Reviews!  
  
Pip Pip! 


	6. Enter Sophie and Eyeball, and a mention ...

Author's Note: Thank You all for the reviews. Much appreciated. I'd like to say that I just read 'Different Season's by Stephen King, I read 'Rita Hayworth and The Shankshaw Redemption', Then 'Apt Pupil' and I just finished reading 'The Body' this morning - I know, reading more than four hundred pages in less than a week - I must be pretty bored. Well, in a way I am. Any way's next chapter is up. This chapter is bit more sexilious - but I'm not describing it that much.  
  
----  
  
Ace pulled his Ford 52' up to the front of Juiliette's house, hoping that she'd be home. They were going to go out bowling; Ace had challenged her to try and 'whoop his ass'. He was wearing black jeans and a black t- shirt. He was about to get out of his car when the door opened and out stepped Juiliette, walked in tiptoe. She looked at Ace and put her index finger of her left hand to her lips - signalling him to be quiet.  
  
She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans that were cut half way down her calves, revealing just enough skin to make Ace begin to sweat. Followed by her trademark red sneakers, and on top she was wearing a light blue blouse, with the top two buttons undone, making Ace feel very warm in his. nether regions.  
  
Ace looked slightly confused for a moment, watching Juiliette as she closed the door silently, stepped down the stairs cautiously and then padded her way across to Ace's car.  
  
In a whispered tone she said, "My dad's angry at me, he thinks I'm in my room."  
  
"Why?" Ace whispered back  
  
"There's no booze left, he thinks I drank it."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No. I don't like alcohol, I don't want to be a drunk like either of my parents."  
  
"Did Dawn drink it?" Ace asked, both of them were still whispering, Ace sounded amused but shocked.  
  
Juiliette smiled at his question. "She's fifteen for Pete's sake."  
  
"So? And who the hell's Pete?"  
  
She laughed, that melodic laugh that made Ace quiver, "She didn't drink it, my dad probably did, he's just so hung over he can't remember. And there is no Pete. It's an expression."  
  
"Honestly, I don't have to be worried about some guy called Pete stealing my girl?" Ace didn't realise what he had said until he noticed the bewildered expression on Juiliette's face.  
  
"I'm your girl?" She asked, still looking a little dazed.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, if you want to, I mean its okay if you don't, I completely understand, but if you want we could - "  
  
Juiliette cut him off when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She felt the bristle on his face, evidence that he hadn't shaved, graze against the smooth skin of her own cheek. She pulled away and looked at him, "Ace, you were blabbering. And, yes, I'd love to."  
  
"Be my girl?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered simply.  
  
Ace's eyes lit up and he immediately pounced on the unsuspecting Juiliette and kissed her more passionately than they'd ever kissed. The palms of Juiliette's hands were on Ace's chest, trying to push him off, when she finally got him off, when their lips finally unlocked she began to laugh. She was still laid on the front seat of the car, Ace hovering over her.  
  
"Get back in your cage Romeo." She said, smiling mischievously. "Or I will seriously consider buying you that leash."  
  
"You know what?" He said, returning his attention to her neck, softly kissing it, gently nibbling. "I don't think I'd mind you getting me a leash and putting me in a cage." Sucking on her collarbone. "Maybe I want you to."  
  
"Ace, stop it." She didn't sound like she wanted him to stop. And the Mighty Lord knew she didn't want for the life of her for him to stop. But he had to, what the hell would she do if her father woke up and decided to take a look out of the front window?  
  
Ace did stop, he did pull away, he looked down at her collarbone and saw a small purple bruise, one that he had left moments ago.  
  
Juiliette sat back up next to Ace. "Can we go now? Not to sound mean or impatient Ace, but my dad's head would explode if he knew I'd been lying to him."  
  
"Would you care if your dad's head exploded? And what lies?"  
  
"Could I tell you while we drive?"  
  
And with that, Ace started the engine and pulled back into the road, heading in the direction of the bowling alley.  
  
"I wouldn't mind my dad's head exploding," Juiliette started, "Hell, I'd rather is head implode." She reached into her pocket and pulled out something that she then used to tie her hair back. "Damn I hate my hair." She said stubbornly as she pulled her hair through the loop a third time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's to long."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"You don't have to wash it every morning."  
  
"Touché"  
  
"And the lies are, these times I've been out with you, my dad thinks I've been out with girls."  
  
"You dad thinks you're a lesbian?"  
  
She snort laughed. "No, I mean as friends, he doesn't know I've been going out with you."  
  
"Well, tonight we will be going out with another girl."  
  
"We will?"  
  
"Yeah, her name's Sophie, she's Eyeball's date."  
  
"So it's a double date?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"Not at all, I think it would be good to know a girl other than my sister. Trust me there are some topics you just can't talk to fifteen year olds about."  
  
"What topics?"  
  
"Girl stuff."  
  
"What's girl stuff?"  
  
"Girl stuff is girl stuff."  
  
"In other words, you not going to tell me."  
  
"Exactly," Juiliette said as she slid next to Ace in the front seat of his Ford 52'.  
  
Five minutes later they arrived at the bowling alley, 'Castle Rock Pins', crummy name, but not a crummy place. Eyeball and Sophie were already there, the four of them got their shoes, and got the lane in the middle of the commotion that was tournaments that were going on between friends. Ace and Eyeball were having their own tournament against Juiliette and Sophie, who were currently winning by 7 points, indeed they were, whooping Ace's and Eyeball's asses.  
  
Sophie was a curvaceous young lady who was slightly shorter than Juiliette, her long auburn locks reached the middle of the back, and she had medium brown eyes that kept lighting up whenever Eyeball came near her.  
  
But, it was Eyeball's turn to bowl, so Sophie's eyes remained medium brown, the other three watched in anticipation as Eyeball knocked down all ten pins.  
  
Sophie was leaning forward - eager, sitting next to her was Juiliette, legs and arms crossed - tense, next to her was Ace, who was leaning back as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"Strike." Ace said smugly, his head turned to Juiliette. His arm casually relaxed on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Sophie said crossly.  
  
"You evil, yet handsome, fool," Juiliette continued.  
  
"I don't think he's handsome." Sophie stated.  
  
"Well, I do." Juiliette said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ace chuckled in response.  
  
Eyeball picked up the ball from the rack, stepped up to the lane, made his approach and released the ball. The phrase 'show-off' sprung into Ace's and Juiliette's minds, while the phrase 'nice butt' sprung into Sophie's. All the pins scattered to the ground, Eyeball Chambers had once again got a strike. He let out a cry of triumph.  
  
"Your turn, Sophie." Ace said.  
  
"Anyone want a drink?" Eyeball asked.  
  
"Beer." Sophie.  
  
"Coke." Juiliette.  
  
"Beer." Ace.  
  
"Three beers and a coke. Sure we can't persuade you to get drunk with us, Juiliette?" Eyeball asked.  
  
"Positive." She replied.  
  
Sophie stood up and took her ball from the rack, raised the ball to her waist and hesitated. Not quite remembering to start her approach with her left or right foot, so she just started with her left. The ball rolled down the alley, tipped itself towards the gutter, but then went back into the centre and knocked down nine pins.  
  
"Yay!" Sophie cried in excitement. She jumped, making her tight red t- shirt slide up to reveal some of her waist. "All of them except one."  
  
"It's called a nine." Ace said, sneering.  
  
Sophie stuck her tongue out at Ace and picked the ball back up from the rack, bowling and knocked down the remaining pin. "Yay!" she cried once again. "I got all of them."  
  
Ace said as he stood up to take his turn, "It's called a strike."  
  
Sophie sat down next to Juiliette. "Who's winning?" she asked.  
  
Juiliette looked at the score table, "They are."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
"Three."  
  
They both looked up as they heard the clatter of pins dropping to the floor on their alley.  
  
"Make that eleven." Juiliette said as counted how many pins Ace had knocked down.  
  
"Can't believe we're loosing to men, it's so degrading."  
  
"It's not that bad, I mean, at least we're not playing for a prize or anything."  
  
Sophie remained silent, she saw Eyeball come and sit back down from the corner of her eye, she was paying attention to Ace.  
  
Ace, who was just about to release the ball practically dropped it when he heard a female voice cry:  
  
"Juiliette! Put your blouse back on!"  
  
He turned around and saw Sophie clutching her sides as she watched the ball slide into the gutter. Juiliette was looking very embarrassed with her blouse on, her cheeks becoming a crimson red; she too began to smile as the ball plopped into the gutter. Eyeball was just staring disbelievingly at Sophie.  
  
"You cheater!" He cried at Sophie.  
  
That just made her laugh even harder.  
  
Juiliette stood up and made her way over to the rack, picked up a ball, nudged Ace out of the way; he was still standing there in shock. He finally walked stiffly to the bench and sat down, watching Juiliette gracefully release the ball. Strike.  
  
"Hey guys," Juiliette said as she turned around with a sly grin on her face, "Just to make it fair on you boys. Maybe we should get that lane over there," She suggested. She pointed to the kiddie lane at the far side of the bowling alley, it had bumpers down both sides so that the ball couldn't go down the gutter.  
  
Sophie laughed even harder. Ace still appeared to be in shock, Eyeball just looked annoyed.  
  
"Just take your turn, Avalon." He said unenthusiastically.  
  
So, Juiliette took her turn. Strike. She even celebrated by doing a small victory dance. One that made all four of them laugh.  
  
***  
  
They tournament without a prize came to an end half an hour later, the girls winning by two pins.  
  
It had come down to Juiliette, they were eight pins behind, all she needed was a strike, but instead she got one of the most impossible things - a 7- 10 split. When those two pins were standing at opposite sides of the alley, the little red lines around their neck provoking Juiliette. Sophie had gone pale - Juiliette and Ace didn't know what she'd promised to do for Eyeball if the guy's won. Ace and Eyeball had laughed, both of them knowing it would be impossible for them to win now, the ball would probably go straight down the middle.  
  
But the ball didn't go straight down the middle; it teetered to the left, hit pin number seven. And as the ball disappeared down the back, pin number seven spun to the right and ended up knocking down pin number ten.  
  
The girls had celebrated, the guys looked, well. generally peeved off. And they still were.  
  
"I still say we won. You two cheated." Eyeball argued as they walked across the parking lot.  
  
"How can you cheat at bowling?" Sophie asked.  
  
Eyeball continued to argue. "If you hadn't said Juiliette had taken her shirt off, Ace wouldn't of lost his concentration and dropped the ball.  
  
Ace actually blushed, Eyeball still looked peeved, Sophie was stifling laughter, it was Juiliette who continued the argument.  
  
"Eyeball," she said. "He's a hot-blooded male, I mean, can you blame him," she cupped her breasts. "For wanting to sneak a peek at these puppies."  
  
Ace blushed harder, Eyeball looked shocked, Sophie began to laugh as she slung her arm around Juiliette and they (Sophie and Juiliette) began to walk ahead of Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"Yeah, we won fair and square." Sophie called back to them.  
  
The two girls giggled as they walked away from the dumbfounded men.  
  
"Julie, I think Ace wanted to do more than just sneak a peak." Sophie said when they were a safe distance away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sure, I think he wanted a good long stare, memorise every detail." Sophie said inconspicuously.  
  
"Are you calling him a pervert?"  
  
"Yes, but all the Cobras are perverts."  
  
Juiliette smiled, "Even Eyeball?"  
  
"He can be when he chooses to be."  
  
Juiliette laughed, "How long have you two been going out?"  
  
Sophie pondered for a moment, "About four, maybe five months."  
  
"Awe, young love." Juiliette sighed.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one."  
  
"Huh?" Said Juiliette surprisingly  
  
"Come on, admit it."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"I saw the way you two were looking at each other." Sophie teased.  
  
"This is our third date." Juiliette stated.  
  
"So? Love can happen in seconds."  
  
"Its our third date." Juiliette stated again, a little irritated.  
  
"Okay, calm down, here have a smoke." Sophie offered as she pulled out a pack of Winston's from the pocket of her black jeans.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You don't smoke?" Sophie said as she looked at Juiliette in astonishment.  
  
"No, I don't smoke."  
  
"See, Ace, girl talk is no different than guy talk." Eyeball's voice arose from behind them.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" A nervous Juiliette asked as she turned around to face Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"Why? Did we miss some girl talk?" Inquired Ace.  
  
"Yes, you missed it." Sophie said as she light her cigarette.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well that turned out longer that I planned it to be, so I'm stopping it here. Don't worry nothing exciting happens, Ace takes Juiliette home, Eyeball takes Sophie home, some brief making out with both couples.  
  
Talking of Sophie - I hope I did you justice girl - told you I'd get you in ::smiles proudly:: I'm currently awaiting to be impregnated by Ace - for people who don't have a clue want I'm rambling on about, I'm going to be mean and not tell you what it's about, Mwhahahahaha, ::grins evilly:: By the way read 'Teddy with Tits' - it is seriously scrumptious, now Sophie I just plugged your story ::smiles angelically::  
  
Look forward to the reviews. Update in a few days to a week.  
  
Laterz - Lou - xXx. 


	7. Liaizon In Ze Lagoon: Part Uno

****  
  
The sun's rays came through the kitchen window of the Avalon Household, Dawn and a few friends were playing cards at the breakfast table - sipping on coke's as they did so. The topic of conversation was random - dirty jokes about the Europeans, talk about school, and the topic then landed on that of Ace and Juiliette.  
  
"I can't believe your sister goes out with that sleaze." Remarked Chris Chambers, Eyeball's younger brother.  
  
"Yeah. She's too hot for that scum-bag." Vern said.  
  
"Vern-o, that's gross, she's my sister." Dawn sounded as disgusted as she looked.  
  
"I think she's hot." Gordie said, smirking.  
  
"Oh God, Teddy do you want to participate and become a member of my sister's fan club?"  
  
"Sure." He replied, although he seemed more interested in his cards then the conversation.  
  
Dawn sighed in frustration. "You guys, Ace isn't actually that bad." She said simply, hoping to get a reaction.  
  
"What!?!" The four boys chorused.  
  
"I said, Ace isn't that bad," Dawn repeated.  
  
"Are you sure that coke isn't drugged or anything?" Gordie inquired.  
  
Dawn laughed, "Sincerely. Juiliette wouldn't go out with Ace if he was the asshole you guys think he is."  
  
"We don't think he's an asshole. We know he's an asshole." Stated Chris.  
  
Dawn looked at Chris quizzically and then at the other boys, "Whatever. I think he's okay."  
  
"Only because he's not taunting you anymore." Gordie replied.  
  
"That's a good enough reason for me." She answered back.  
  
"You think you could get Juiliette to ask him to lay off us?" Vern asked hopefully.  
  
Teddy rabbit punched him in the arm. "No way Vern-o, that's pussy."  
  
"But, I was just thinking."  
  
"Vern." The others said in unison.  
  
"Fine. I'll be quiet."  
  
There was a knock at the front door, luckily for Dawn it wouldn't disturb her father, he went out to get drunk earlier that morning, and they'd probably see him in a day or two.  
  
She stood up and put her cards down on the table, she then picked them back up (like she'd trust those guys) and took them out into the hall with her.  
  
She opened the door, "Speak of the devil."  
  
Standing there was Ace, wearing light blue jeans and his black denim jacket, underneath that was a white t-shirt. "Juiliette home?" He asked, ignoring Dawn's comment.  
  
"She's out back, in the yard."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." Dawn replied as she shut the door and walked back to her card game.  
  
***  
  
Ace walked around the old, white panelled house, treading in long grass and a lot of weeds, there were a few shrubs that looked slightly alive that bordered the house.  
  
He got to the corner of the house, the wall to his right, Juiliette to his right. He stepped forward and saw empty red sneakers, Juiliette's. He took another step and saw the wooden legs of a chair and the naked legs of Juiliette. He took another step and saw Romeo sitting in Juiliette's lap, her lap that was barely covered by a pair of very short denim cut-offs, ones that went higher than halfway up her thigh. He took another step and saw all of her, she was wearing an old shirt that frayed at the edges where it had been torn to make it fit her, it was sleeveless, and a pale pink in colour. Her hair had been carelessly tied back, it appeared to be shorter, by at least a foot, a few loose strands of her dark drown her had fallen out of place at were dangling at the side of (and front of) her face. She was hastily scribbling in a tattered old book.  
  
"Hi Blue."  
  
"Hi Ace." Juiliette said as she looked up at Ace and smiled, but her attention was quickly turned back to the tattered old book and she continued to scribble.  
  
Romeo, who had now gracefully leaped from Juiliette's lap and onto the soft grass, strutted towards Ace and rubbed himself up and down his legs (Ace's).  
  
"Hey Romeo." Ace replied. Ace he bent down to stroke the cat.  
  
Romeo purred in response as Ace scratched him behind the ear. Romeo than pounced at a butterfly, and chased it through the jungle that was Juiliette's back yard.  
  
Ace stepped towards Juiliette and squatted down next to her chair, "What you doin'?"  
  
"Writing." Juiliette replied, apparently more absorbed in the book than Ace thought.  
  
"Is it your diary?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Sort of." She said, seeming distant again.  
  
"Is there anything about me in there?" He asked curiously straightening his back so he could catch a glimpse of the inside.  
  
To late, Juiliette snapped the book shut, and looked at Ace, a small smile played on her lips, "Maybe."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's private. It's my mind in words."  
  
"Can't be that long then." Ace teased.  
  
Juiliette pouted. "So, why'd you come here today Ace? Tease me about my brain capacity? You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."  
  
"Of course I do." He said matter-of-factly as he slide his arms beneath Juiliette, one beneath her knees, one supporting her back.  
  
Juiliette, completely being caught off guard, let out a squeal of shock. She then wrapped one of her arms around Ace's neck for more support; the other clutched the book tightly to her chest.  
  
Ace began to walk through the thick grass again, walking towards his car, he stopped when he heard a voice cry: "Ace! Where are you taking my sister?" He turned around to see Dawn standing at the back door to the house, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"It's a surprise," he answered.  
  
"What time will you be bringing her home?"  
  
"I might decide not to bring her home. I might decide to keep her for myself." And with that he turned around and walked towards his car.  
  
"I can walk, Ace." Juiliette stated. "You don't have to carry me."  
  
"You want me to drop you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm carrying you."  
  
They reached Ace's car and he gently put her down next to the passenger side of the car. Before either of them got in the car Ace kissed Juiliette, he then pulled out the band that was keeping her hair tied back, he ran his fingers through her hair, he was right, it was shorter, from reaching down to her waist it. Her hair now, he felt, only reached below her shoulders.  
  
"Hi." Ace said, as they pulled apart.  
  
"Hi." Juiliette replied, she could still taste his lips on hers.  
  
"You cut your hair."  
  
"It tires me out, wrestling with it every morning."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"So, where we going?" She asked, her eyes bright.  
  
"Like I said," he answered, kissed her on the nose, "It's a surprise."  
  
"I don't like surprises," she said, as Ace walked around to the driver's side.  
  
"You'll like this one." He said as he sat down.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked as she sat in the passenger's side.  
  
"'Cause I know you." He said as the engine began to roar.  
  
They drove for ten minutes until Ace finally parked in the secluded spot he had brought Juiliette on their first date. He got out of the car and motioned for Juiliette to follow, she did, she put the book she had been holding tightly on the front seat, and they began to walk through the trees, walking along a small dirt path.  
  
"Are you comfortable with me seeing you naked?" Ace asked when they were five seconds away from his surprise.  
  
Juiliette instinctively let go of Ace's hand, which she had been holding onto. She suddenly looked very nervous, looking at Ace with fearful eyes, "Ace, I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but I'm not the kind of girl who goes for those kind of surprises."  
  
"No, I mean, are you wearing any underwear or anything?"  
  
"Take me home."  
  
"No. It's not like that -"  
  
"I thought you were different Ace," tears begging to fill the brim of her eyes. "They say you take advantage of girls, and then you just leave them, just like that." She clicked her fingers to emphasize her point.  
  
Ace took a step towards Juiliette but she took a step back, the tears slowly trickled down her face, "Was this whole thing set up?" She yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This, Ace, take me out, get to know me, make me feel special. All just to sleep with me?"  
  
"Juiliette, it's not like that." Ace said, taking a step towards her again.  
  
"Then what's it like, Ace? Enlighten me."  
  
"I wanted to show you something."  
  
"Yeah. I can think of a few things you'd like to present to me."  
  
He took more steps towards her as she took the same amount of steps back, until she backed into a tree. Ace quickly picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, she pleaded with him to let her go, she even beat her fists against his back, that was, until, Ace threw her down.  
  
Juiliette expected to land on solid ground and break a few bones, but instead she landed with a splash in some cool water that was almost six foot deep.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you." He yelled, sounding hurt.  
  
Juiliette took in her surroundings; it was a private little spot, an amount of water that wasn't big enough to be a lake but to big to be a pond, it was surrounded by rocks that separated it from the muddy ground. The muddy ground had a few feet of space and then there were the trees that hung over to block out the sun. It was like a small paradise.  
  
"Ace, I'm sorry."  
  
"You didn't let me explain."  
  
"You asked me if I was comfortable with you seeing me naked. What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"I can't believe you think I'd take advantage of you."  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't stay mad at you long." He said as he slipped off his clothes - all except his boxers. "Throw me your clothes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So they can dry in the sun."  
  
Juiliette slipped off her clothes and threw them up to Ace, who then hung them on a branch of a tree that was in direct sunlight. After he was satisfied with their position he walked into the water that gradually got deeper to about three feet and then dropped to six and steadily went down to nine.  
  
When he reached Juiliette she hugged him tightly, "Sorry for what I said."  
  
"Sorry I threw you in."  
  
"Sorry I hit you on the back."  
  
"Doesn't matter, it didn't hurt."  
  
She smiled, "You just flinched."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, we'll be joining Ace and Juiliette in their little lagoon in the next chapter. I warn you now, there could be nakedness ::gasps in horror:: I know, it's a PG-13, but even if I made it a 17 of whatever it is, you guys under 17 would still read it, and when I started to write this thing I was 16. Sophie, I'm not sure which chapter you will be in, but it, will be within the next four.  
  
Please review - Laterz - Lou. 


	8. Liaizon In Ze Lagoon: Part Duex

Ace and Juiliette had been in the lagoon for a couple of hours, generally talking about anything, joking around; splashing water at each other, a lot of dunking each other involved. Brief making-out had also taken place, and then there was that more serious session where Ace felt that they had to get out of the water and... Do stuff to each other on the mud.  
  
The more serious session of making-out had happened when Juiliette had performed that melodic laugh, Ace just had to have her, his animal instincts took over, he kissed her, and carried her over to the mud and laid her down.  
  
There they were two teenagers in their underwear, making-out, could you imagine what would have happened if a camper just happened to pass by? But that didn't happen. Instead Juiliette pushed Ace away.  
  
"Ace, I can't do that." Looking nervous.  
  
"Do what?" Tracing his fingers on the small purple bruise he had given her before the double date with Sophie and Eyeball.  
  
"What I think you want us to do." Looking worried  
  
"What's that?" Kissing her neck.  
  
"Do it." Looking even more worried.  
  
"It?" Looking at Juiliette, confusingly.  
  
"You know, It."  
  
"Oh, you mean sex." Said Ace, finally catching on.  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes."  
  
"Well, I said early I didn't have that planned, but..."  
  
"No, I really, really don't want to do it," Juiliette said, sitting up  
  
"Am I that repulsive?" Ace said, looking a little shocked.  
  
"No, its just..." Her voice trailed off, she looked away and said quietly: "I've never done that kind of stuff before."  
  
"You what?" Ace said, not hearing what Juiliette had said.  
  
She said it again but a little louder.  
  
Ace still didn't hear, he leaned in and asked her to say it again.  
  
She said it.  
  
"You're a virgin?!?" He practically screamed in shock.  
  
"Please Ace, say it again, I don't think the people in China managed to get the last part." Juiliette said looking very embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just... I didn't think you would be."  
  
"Why not?" Juiliette demanded.  
  
"Look at you."  
  
That made Juiliette blush even more, but Ace was right, people with bodies like Juiliette weren't usually virgins. Her skin was firm and toned, she had supple limbs, and if Ace had to describe her it would be 'poetry in motion'.  
  
One of Ace's earlier thoughts returned to his mind: Angel. Angel's were innocent, and he thought Juiliette was an Angel, so why should he be so surprised that she's never gone that far with someone before?  
  
"Could you stop staring at me?" Juiliette said.  
  
"Huh?" Ace said, he'd been concentrating so he didn't hear what Juiliette had said.  
  
"Stop staring. And wipe that drool off your face."  
  
Ace thought that she was joking, but then thought that he was looking at her like a dog would to a steak, so he wiped his mouth just in case. This action made Juiliette laugh.  
  
"You're not looking so great yourself, Blue. You've got mud all over you."  
  
"That's because you put me in it."  
  
"I can't help it if the animal side off me wants to devour you."  
  
"I'm going back in the water now, where its safe, and you can't see my body."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yes. And I am going to buy you a leash and a collar, with metal studs."  
  
Ace got up and walked back into the water, behind Juiliette, "Could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You could put pink ribbons in my hair."  
  
"I never thought of that," She looked at him and cocked her head to her left, "little bows made of pink ribbons might be a good look for you."  
  
"Your going to regret that, Blue."  
  
"Don't think I am."  
  
Ace went under the water, and Juiliette soon went under, they fumbled and playfully fought for a while under the water. Ace was the first to get back up to the surface, with something white and lacy in his hand. Juiliette surfaced a few seconds after Ace, her hands covering up her naked chest.  
  
"Ace, give me my bra."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You hurt my feelings," Ace said jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry I insulted your masculinity." Juiliette replied, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"That's funny, because you don't sound at all apologetic."  
  
"Apologetic, long word for you Ace."  
  
"You want it, you're going to have to come and get it." Ace teased, slowly walking backwards to the muddy ground.  
  
"Ace, please." Juiliette pleaded with a desperate look in her eyes.  
  
Ace swung the bra back and forth in his hands, "Come on, girl, come and get it." Ace said, talking to Juiliette if she was a dog.  
  
Instead of grabbing for the bar with her hands and giving Ace the opportunity to see her flesh, she went pack under the water.  
  
At first this confused Ace, then he felt hands high up on his thighs, naturally, he wasn't going to stop her.  
  
Instead of getting a sensation he got a humiliation, Juiliette, reached to the waistband of his under pants pulled them down and displayed them to the trees as she arose with them in one hand, her other arm, carefully covering her chest.  
  
"Come on boy." Juiliette said, taunting Ace.  
  
Ace was in a state of shock, he couldn't move, he was naked, and she was more than half naked. Not really a bad situation, but in the current situation it was close to being terrible.  
  
"Trade?" Ace offered.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine." Juiliette said as she placed Ace's white underwear over her chest, it only just covered her breasts. She backed out of the water, went to grab for her clothes.  
  
"Okay." Ace said, as he was about to step out of the water to wear Juiliette was standing.  
  
"Huh? You're not getting out are you?" Juiliette cried, as if terror.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Ace replied simply.  
  
"Because your naked!" She shrieked.  
  
"So? I'm comfortable with you seeing me naked."  
  
"I'm not comfortable."  
  
"You have my underwear. I can't help being naked."  
  
"Just throw me my bra."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't I'm going to take all your clothes and leave you hear with my bra. And you'll have to do an Adam."  
  
"An Adam? Are you sure your not seeing somebody else, I mean first Pete and now Adam?"  
  
"I mean in the bible, Adam, you'll have to wear a leave over it."  
  
"A leaf?"  
  
In response Juiliette turned and plucked a small leaf from a tree. It measured about 5 centimetres.  
  
"That?"  
  
"Yes. Should cover it all, you might even have some spare space to put your change, keeper of dignity and a wallet, what more could you need?" Juiliette said as smirked.  
  
Ace didn't need anymore convincing, he threw Juiliette her bra, and in return she turned around and threw his underwear behind her towards Ace, after she picked up her bra.  
  
He put his underwear on under the water, then got out and got dressed, he was just picking up his jacket, when Juiliette appeared back in her clothes.  
  
"You looked better in your underwear," Ace said, as he backed Juiliette up against a tree.  
  
"You didn't look so bad yourself." Juiliette said as Ace leaned down to kiss her.  
  
They kissed, briefly. Then Ace drove Juiliette home, and then he drove home.  
  
A/N: Its short, but I did post a long chapter for Chapter 6, so, the length of that makes up for this. I'd like to say I'm mainly updating now because I'm worried about Sophie, I don't want my good friend to sing about flamingos and start acting like a pickle, I also think you used wtf way to often. Tut Tut. Lol.  
  
Sophie - Impregnate me goddammit!!!  
  
And I've just freaked everyone out who don't have a clue what I'm saying.  
  
Reviews please ::bats her eyelashes:: 


	9. The Talk Only Girls Can Have: Girl Talk

A/N - This is for Sophie... I don't want you to turn into noodles or a hamburger and I don't want a smurf to kill you... Smurf, that gives me an idea... Mwhahahaha, I may actually use my idea, but I can't, were smurfs around in the 60's? I don't think they were (. PS - More naughty language in this chapter.  
  
Juiliette awoke to a knock on her bedroom door, tearing her form her dream about the night before with Ace in the lagoon; she opened her eyes and waited for the blurriness to fade. When it did a few seconds later, she dragged her self from her warm and cosy bed, then Juiliette had to adjust her eyesight to the bright pink walls. "Damn people that lived here before me." She muttered under her breath.  
  
She got to the white, panelled door and turned the knob (Leave it! - the doorknob, not the other kind (obviously)). She looked at Dawn who was munching on a piece of toast, crumbs were falling on her oversized t-shirt, the one that she slept in.  
  
"Dawn? How early is it?" Juiliette said looking back at her clock to see that it was 11 o'clock.  
  
"Dad wants to talk to you," Dawn replied nonchalantly, before taking another bite from her toast.  
  
"What about?" Juiliette whispered, sounding worried, her eyes getting wide. "You didn't tell him about me and Ace did you?"  
  
"No, he said he just said," Dawn said, taking another bite from her toast. "'Dawn, go get your sister, I want to talk to her,'" She finished in a deep voice, mimicking the one of their father's.  
  
"Ok, tell him I'm getting dressed."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Dawn said as she saluted her sister with the hand that wasn't holding burnt toast.  
  
Juiliette was worming her way into a pair of jeans when she heard her father yell, "Never mind getting dressed, get your butt down here now."  
  
"Fuck off," Juiliette muttered as she buttoned up her jeans, quickly slipped on a blue t-shirt and ran down the stairs, Dawn, met her at the top and went into her room.  
  
"What is it?" Juiliette asked her father, who was sat in the kitchen at the table, beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other.  
  
"Dawn!" Michael, their father yelled, his voice was heard throughout most of the street, including the Cobras and two girls that were sat on the porch at Eyeball's house.  
  
Dawn ran down the stairs, she was wearing jeans now, but the oversized t- shirt that she had slept in remained on her body. "Yeah?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Huh?" She asked looking confused.  
  
"I need to have a private talk with your sister."  
  
"But-" Dawn said, before she was cut off, gesturing to her t-shirt."  
  
"Now." Michael Avalon replied sternly.  
  
Dawn's head drooped as she walked out of the kitchen, into the hallway and onto the porch.  
  
Michael Avalon turned his attention back to his eldest daughter and pushed out a chair, "Sit."  
  
Juiliette did as her father had commanded her, not wanting to make the worst out of a bad situation.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Dawn." Her father said putting out his cigarette in an ashtray that was overflowing with cigarette butts.  
  
"Dawn?" Juiliette asked, not seeming to hear her father correctly, she looked at his face that would have matched hers if it wasn't permanently marked with grime and wrinkles. At least he didn't know about her and Ace, but was wrong with Dawn?  
  
"I need you to talk to her."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Boys?" Juiliette said a little unbelievingly, she was sure Dawn already knew.  
  
"The whole boys, men, sex thing, I need you to talk to her about it."  
  
"Didn't mom?"  
  
"No, she was busy with other people, as you may well remember." Her father said, clearly noting the reason why he and Susan had gotten divorced.  
  
Susan had been unfaithful, more than once, not just one night stands either, affairs that had gone on for months. He still wasn't quite sure how many of the affairs his two daughters knew about, he also didn't know if they'd known when he hadn't and purposely not told him.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to her this afternoon."  
  
"I want you to tell her now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You seen those boys she has over here? The sooner she knows the better."  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Juiliette mumbled as she stood up and walked outside onto the porch to see her sister walking around the front garden in circles. "Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?" Dawn replied, still walking in circles.  
  
"We need to talk." Juiliette said as she walked up to her sister, and then past her, waiting for her to follow, but Dawn didn't.  
  
"What about?" Dawn said as she finally stopped walking in circles.  
  
"Walk with me, Dawn."  
  
Dawn, slightly peeved with her sister started to raise her voice slightly, but quiet enough that their father couldn't hear, their father who was standing at the kitchen window, watching his daughters walk through the long grass. "Look, I didn't tell him about you and Ace, I swear to God."  
  
"He doesn't know, that's not what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Our dear father wants me to talk to you about boys."  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"And men."  
  
"Men?"  
  
"And sex."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No way, no chance in hell is going to make me listen to you talk about sex."  
  
"It's either me, mom or dad."  
  
"Not you because you don't have a fucking clue about sex, not dad because that would be gross, but mom... I can remember you telling me I wouldn't want to ask mom about sex."  
  
"Who's it going to be Dawn? Me, mom or dad?"  
  
"Why don't I ant to ask mom?"  
  
"Because I sort of asked her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Chamber's Front Porch~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ace, stop staring at her." Sophie said punching Ace lightly in the arm.  
  
"Huh?" Ace said trying to turn his attention away from Juiliette, but not quite managing.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Aurora, Billy's green-eyed, dirty blonde-haired girlfriend.  
  
"Ace's soul mate." Sophie replied.  
  
"Huh?" Ace said again.  
  
"Just go back to staring at her Ace." Billy said.  
  
"I didn't know she was related to Dawn." Murmered Eyeball.  
  
"They're sisters." Ace said, forming words for the first time since he'd seen Juiliette walk outside of her house.  
  
"Oh my God! Does Juiliette know you hit Dawn?" Sophie exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Ace replied.  
  
"And she's okay with it?" Asked Eyeball curiously, if he ever did that to Sophie's sisters, she'd dump his ass, luckily for him Sophie was an only child.  
  
"Yeah." Ace said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if you hit someone in my family, or if you hit one of my friends." Sophie stated, looking at Ace with disgust.  
  
"But you don't go out with Ace, you go out with Eyeball," Aurora started, "and you're happy with him aren't you?" Looking at Sophie curiously.  
  
"Yes. Of course I am," Sophie said smiling sheepishly, looking at Eyeball who was sitting next to her on her right. "But, right now I think I want to go talk to Julie." Sophie said as she quickly stood up and ran down the steps. She had walked a few feet away when she turned back around and looked at Aurora, and asked, "You coming?"  
  
"Sure. Our clan needs more females." Aurora stood up and then knelt back down again, kissed Billy on the cheek and said, "Bye William." She then stood up and headed towards the steps.  
  
"You wanna stop calling me William?" Billy questioned.  
  
Aurora turned around and looked thoughtful for a moment, cocking her head to the side, slightly squinty as if the answer was blinding her. "No." She said as she grinned and went to join Sophie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back to Juiliette and Dawn~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How can you sort of ask her?" Dawn asked.  
  
The Avalon sisters didn't hear the two curious girls sneak up behind them, they also didn't here them follow them for the next five minutes.  
  
"I saw her doing it." Juiliette answered.  
  
"No. You didn't. Oh no! You caught mom and dad? Doing it? When?"  
  
"Seven years ago, and it wasn't dad."  
  
"You were 11!?! What do you mean it wasn't dad, mom said she started having affairs five years ago!"  
  
"I think it was more of a one-night-stand, except it wasn't night."  
  
"No, I don't want to know anymore," Dawn cried, but the curiosity getting the better of her a few minutes later, she had to ask, "With who?"  
  
"Remember that time when one of the pipes under the bathroom sink got blocked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Remember the plumber?"  
  
"No. Shit no! Why?... Wait, there was two plumbers, was it the nice young one or the old greasy one?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Dawn almost vomited at the thought, her mother and two plumbers... well, they unblocked the sink's pipes, but they blocked her mother's. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
A new voice entered the conversation, "You poor thing." The voice was sympathetic, it came from a slim girl, tanned, tall, wearing a short black skirt and a bright yellow short-sleeved t-shirt. Her green eyes sparkled with concern, he thin lips were held in a frown, her dirty blonde hair that was light brown in places was tied back. She took a few steps forward and embraced Juiliette in a hug, "How did you ever survive such a terrible ordeal?" The voice wasn't false, it was true emotion, she was being more than serious, it scared Juiliette, she didn't like seriousness too much.  
  
Sophie who had been standing next to the girl, who was a complete stranger to Juiliette, but Dawn had seen her around and knew her to be a senior at Junior High named Aurora said, "What the fuck?" Staring at Aurora confusingly, Juiliette wondering who the hell was hugging her, and Dawn who was still grossed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, I've said the f-word, oh what the hell, I'll say it again... Fuck. This is (like I said before) for Sophie, and I left it in my review, but please, for the love of my insanity make Ace whip it out. I'd say something, but I'm not because... well, it would make Graham Norton blush. Lol. If that's possible. I'd like to apologize for the chapter titles for 7 and 8, I have no fucking (I said it again!) clue what was wrong with me when I posted them.  
  
Sophie, I will impregnate you, if you impregnate me. Oh shit, not only would my mom be pissed is she read the story, but also if she read my A/N she'd implode, sincerely. (Been watching way to much Stand By Me - if that's' possible) well... It wouldn't be the first time she's accused me of being a lesbian, but come on a girl asking a girl to impregnate her? Pretty lesbian by my mom's standards. Although I'm not a lesbian I have a boyfriend (Love ya babes!) and a daughter - we did use protection, it just didn't protect that well. Ahh, the joys of being a teen mother.  
  
Laterz - Lou - xXx.  
  
PS - My boyfriend is the father of my daughter - I am not a slut, that's my sister's occupation, Hehehe. Sorry Zahra, but come on, you really are a slut. Lol. And Sophie I had to make you say what the fuck, it just seeped into my brain because of the amount of times you've said it in emails. 


	10. Backseat of Eyeball's Car

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's this?" Juiliette asked looking at Aurora.  
  
"Oh, Juiliette this is Miss Understanding & Sensitive." Sophie said gesturing to Aurora who had released Juiliette from her powerful hug.  
  
"No it isn't, I'm Aurora James. And I completely know what you went through or your going through, my mom's a slut too."  
  
"Aren't they all?" Joked Sophie, her mom was also one of those people that cheated on their partners, but hers had married a rich man who was practically on his deathbed.  
  
Juiliette chuckled, "I'm Juiliette Avalon." Introducing herself to Aurora.  
  
"Yeah, I know, you go out with Ace, right?"  
  
"Kind of." Juiliette replied, wondering how many people knew about them. A thought crossed her mind; dad could find out if a lot of people know, someone could tell him, heat rose to her cheeks.  
  
"She does." Said Sophie, grinning.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not that public," Reassured Aurora. "The only reason I know about it is because I go out with William."  
  
"William?" Asked Juiliette.  
  
"Billy." Replied Sophie.  
  
"All is clear." Responded Juiliette.  
  
"So, why are you girls talking about your mom and plumbers?"  
  
"She's giving me a sex talk." Answered Dawn, who had been silent through the whole conversation, she'd only just recovered from learning... things about her immoral mother.  
  
"Can we join this little session of female bonding?" Asked Aurora.  
  
"If you want." Said Juiliette.  
  
The four girls walked around Juiliette's house, making comments about things men should never say or do, talking about previous dates that had been magical or disasters and giving Dawn advice and tips on how to keep a man, how to impress a man and some easy ways to get out of difficult situations.  
  
Dawn, wasn't really taking any notice of the older girls that were giving her advice, she was daydreaming as usual. Juiliette on the other hand was taking down notes in a note pad inside her mind.  
  
"To sum it all up," Sophie said, "don't do it with a guy you don't love."  
  
"And don't do it with a guy who doesn't love you." Stated Aurora.  
  
"Or any plumbers," Juiliette added. "I'll never forgive you if you do it with a plumber." She began to ramble, "Or electricians, or mechanics, or carpenters."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture, can I go now?" Dawn enquired.  
  
"No." Juiliette said.  
  
"Why not? You want to give me demonstrations of sexual techniques? We're finished there is nothing else to inform me about." Dawn argued.  
  
"I know." Replied Juiliette. "But if you walk in there looking completely fine Dad will think you're ok with the whole sex thing, he doesn't want you to be ok with it, he wants you to be scared of it."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Questioned Dawn.  
  
"Mom and the two plumbers, I saw them doing it on the dining room table." Juiliette said.  
  
Dawn's face immediately changed to white, her eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
"That's perfect, Dawn." Juiliette said pleasingly, happy with what the evil truth had done to her sister. She walked up to Dawn, turned her around and pushed her towards the steps. "Run along now."  
  
Dawn walked half way up the steps and turned around to face Juiliette, "I hate you." She said coldly.  
  
"Okay, Dawn, we should do this again some time." Juiliette shot back.  
  
Dawn reached the door and said, "I really hate you." And let the door close behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~  
  
Juiliette, Sophie and Aurora had been aimlessly sauntering around Castle Rock for a couple of hours; it resulted in not finding anything and not producing anyone to do things with. They had finally decided to try and locate The Cobras, this shouldn't seem to be a difficult task, but they were proved wrong. They had investigated all the bars, all the boy's houses, their hangout - the junkyard; they boys just seemed to have disappeared from Eyeball's house into thin air.  
  
"Julie?" Sophie asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?" Juiliette replied.  
  
"What did you and Ace do yesterday?" Sophie questioned curiously.  
  
"Why?" Juiliette asked.  
  
"Because all of us were at the junkyard yesterday morning and then Ace decided it was better to hang out with you than us. He said he'd be back later, I didn't know later meant when we had to go over to his house this morning at eight and he still hadn't gotten back yet."  
  
Juiliette was stumped for words, so she and Ace had been out for longer than intended? It wasn't her fault she had so much fun she forgot about the time.  
  
The silence and incredibly scarlet blush led Aurora James to one, and only one conclusion. "Oh my God, you guys did it!" She squealed.  
  
"No!" Juiliette cried.  
  
That was the moment when Sophie decided to chant: Ace and Julie did it, to the tune of the conga. She and Aurora even started to form a miniscule conga line, chanting those lines over and over again.  
  
"You guys!" Juiliette pleaded.  
  
"Okay, okay. We believe you Julie." Sophie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, and is that a pig I see flying?" Aurora said, even more sarcastically.  
  
Juiliette thought she better get it over with, "I'm a virgin." She said simply.  
  
"Does Ace know?" Sophie asked.  
  
"You're a virgin?" Aurora asked, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, he knows."  
  
"Wow, he must really like you." Sophie said, looking serious.  
  
"You're a virgin?" Aurora repeated, continuing to look perplexed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Juiliette asked, as she and Sophie walked away from the puzzled Aurora James. She'd find her way home when she gets over the shock.  
  
"Ace doesn't usually date virgin's twice." Sophie informed Juiliette.  
  
"He has something against them?"  
  
"No, let me put it this way: Ace takes a virgin out on their first date, by the second date, she's not a virgin anymore."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to pop your cherry yet. Like I said, he must really like you."  
  
"It's not that he hasn't tried, it's that he hasn't succeeded." Juiliette said smiling.  
  
"He tried yesterday?"  
  
"Sort, the making out got a little more steamy and I told him I was a virgin and that I wasn't ready to lose it yet."  
  
"His reaction?"  
  
"Shocked at first, but he seemed okay with it."  
  
"You know what? I bet those hoods are coming up with this plan for Ace to try and take your virginity."  
  
"In their secret hideaway underground?"  
  
"He told you about that? It's supposed to be secret. So what did you guys do yesterday and this morning, make out?"  
  
"Not all the time." Juiliette grinned.  
  
"Seriously, what were you doing, I'm curious and I won't leave you alone till you tell me." Sophie stated.  
  
"We were at our place."  
  
"Your place? Yours and Ace's?" Sophie said, sounding and looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, like a place that only you both know about." Juiliette explained.  
  
Sophie continued to look confused.  
  
"Or a place that's special to you both." Juiliette explained.  
  
Light finally shone on Sophie's brain, "Oh yeah, you mean that kind of place, me and eyeball have a special place. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
  
"The places are supposed to be secret."  
  
"Oh hell, I'll tell you any way."  
  
"If you really want to."  
  
"Back seat of his car." Sophie said grinning.  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope, that's our place, I am guaranteed to be there every Friday night, which reminds me," she looked at her watch. "I better go to work before my boss gives my another lesson on the joys of being punctual."  
  
"You link being in the backseat with Eyeball in his car on Friday to being a waitress today, how?" Today being a Saturday  
  
"I baby-sit just before I go to see Eyeball on Friday, I also baby-sit on Monday. The name of the baby I baby-sit is called Tuesday, which is the other day I work at in the diner."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"I know. 'Bye." Sophie said as she turned around and plodded towards the diner.  
  
"Later." Juiliette called back as she walked in her direction of home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~  
  
Oh happy day! I'm peeved of today, there's this thing at my school thingy to do with archery ::cheers unenthusiastically:: -ooh, long word! But I'm left handed, so every goddamn sport is awkward for me, please rain, ::prays:: please rain. Well it has all damn week so it better on Monday, yey!  
  
Sophie, did I make you out to be a slut? With the back seat of Eyeball's car and everything, sorry if I did, but hey, look on the bright side, at least now no-one will think you're a lesbian, (which she made very clear in her review, dear readers.)  
  
Anyways, I just noticed something, why do most of my chapters finish with people walking home? I think it's obsessive, or someone else could catch it, no don't look into the light, no!!!! ::Sleepy voice says 'I can't help it, it's so beautiful,' than screams as the poor thing burns::. Sorry, been watching bugslife today, you know how baby sisters can get, ::suddenly hidden by shadows and mutters 'the little worms' light then returns to the author's face::, ooh - my sinister side. Mwhahahahaha, ::chokes on Pepsi:: lol  
  
Laterz - Lou - x - Reviews are welcome.  
  
PS. I watched Graham Norton last night, don't know if anyone else saw it, but hot damn, Alice Cooper, is lukewarm for a guy for his age. (I'd say hot, but it would be like saying that about my dad ::shudders::) 


	11. Mushy Carrots And The Appointment sorry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophie Wren awoke from her sleep feeling nervous, hoping she was wrong, she glanced at the calendar, the large red circle that surrounded the date - Sunday 15 April - proved to her that she had to be worried.  
  
She rose from her bed, and then completely regretted the action. Her stomach flopped and pushed its contents upwards; she ran to the bathroom and quickly stepped over the sink, feeling the vomit pour from her throat and into the white bowl in her bathroom.  
  
She breathed heavily; the run to her bathroom had made her dizzy, she clung to the sides of the sink, afraid that if she let go, she would surely fall to the tiled floor. Her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the objects that would certainly move in circles around her if he opened them, she concentrating on getting her balance, and making her ragged breaths more slow and calm.  
  
When she felt as if she could open her eyes, she did and looked down into the mess in the sink, the sight made her want to regurgitate again, but instead she held her stomach and stood up straight. Her eyes still looked at the pile that had been in her stomach moments ago, she let out a sigh.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember eating that." She chuckled, which made her feel slightly better; she then cleaned out the sink, hoping the strong bleach would disguise the putrid smell of stomach acids.  
  
After she was done, Sophie walked steadily back to her bedroom and got dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She walked down the stairs, got a piece of toast, smothered it in jam, grabbed her denim jacket, slipped on her muddy sneakers and walked over to Aurora's house while eating her toast, and getting jam all over her fingers.  
  
Sophie lived on The View, compliments of her rich step-dad, but knew that she didn't fit in, she was a rebel, not a rich priss.  
  
She turned onto a less fortunate street, one that Aurora lived on, and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door to be greeted by Miss James, Aurora's mother, "Hello Miss James." Sophie said dryly.  
  
"Hello Sophie." Miss James replied cheerfully, as if there was something to be cheerful about, which in Sophie's case, there wasn't.  
  
"Can I speak to Aurora?" Sophie said impatiently, wanting to get what was ahead over with.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sophie, but she's not home." Miss James said sympathetically.  
  
"She isn't?" Sophie said, feeling as if she was going to burst into tears in front of the old hag wearing a dress, she needed someone to go with here, she couldn't go alone.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?"  
  
"Yes, Miss James." Sophie said sadly as she turned around to face the cruel world by herself.  
  
"Was it important?" Miss James called to Sophie, who was no walking away from the house.  
  
"No, not really." Sophie said, just loud enough so Miss James could hear what she was actually saying.  
  
Sophie continued to walk to the building that withheld the power of doom behind it's door and walls, trapping unsuspecting people in it's mist of terror.  
  
Sophie stopped before she crossed the road and looked down the street that she was on, Eyeball, but he wasn't any use to her, he wouldn't understand.  
  
She looked again and saw Juiliette's house, Juiliette could understand, although they hadn't known each other long, they had bonded, they were friends, Juiliette had to understand, Sophie needed Juiliette to understand.  
  
Sophie walked quickly down to Juiliette's house, than began to run, praying that Juiliette wouldn't be out like Aurora was on this Sunday morning. Who the hell goes out on a Sunday morning? She answered her own question. Aurora, hopefully not Julie. There was church, but it was 8 o'clock, church didn't open till at least 10 o'clock.  
  
Sophie ran through the long, thick grass, and ran up the porch steps, she banged on the door and checked her watch. Only fifteen minutes left till her appointment.  
  
A man who was obviously Juiliette's father answered the door, obvious because of the very apparent likeness there was between him and Juiliette. The way he smelt of beer and cigarette smoke almost made her stomach want to empty itself again.  
  
"Is Julie home?" Sophie asked, feeling afraid at the way he was taller than her, and looking down at her like she was on display.  
  
"You are?" He asked.  
  
"Her friend." She asked simply, hoping he'd just call for Julie.  
  
"Do you have a name?" He asked flirtatiously.  
  
In your dreams, she thought, not wanting to give him her name, not wanting him to know anything about her.  
  
Thankfully, Juiliette had heard the banging on the front door and walked into the hall, where she saw her father scaring a disgusted looking Sophie.  
  
"Hi Sophie," she called from where she was putting on her sneakers, pulling up the pair of baggy jeans that were hiding her feet.  
  
"Hi Juiliette," Sophie said, obviously grateful for Juiliette coming to the rescue.  
  
"It seems like it was only yesterday that I last saw you." Juiliette stated as she finished putting on her sneakers and walked over to the door.  
  
"It was only yesterday." Sophie said, wanting Juiliette's father to move away from her, it really was too close for comfort, it was too close for breathing room, the smell of alcohol was overpowering, she could of gagged.  
  
Juiliette looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah," she said as realisation seeped into her brain.  
  
"Want to come out?" Sophie asked, glancing at her watch, 11 minutes.  
  
"Sure." Juiliette said as she grabbed her cap, walked out the door and said goodbye to her confused and disappointed looking father.  
  
"No offence, but your dad's a pervert." Sophie said as she shuddered, at the image of his eyes staring at her.  
  
"I know, sorry about that, he can be real creepy sometimes." Juiliette apologised as she put on her cap and slipped her ponytail through the back.  
  
"I don't know, your moms a slut and your dads a pervert. How ever did the two of them meet?"  
  
"I've never asked." Juiliette said. "So what do you want to do, find out where the guys were hiding?"  
  
"Actually, I have something planned, but I need you to come with me." Sophie said.  
  
Juiliette looked at Sophie and saw the expression of sadness on her face. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"An appointment at the clinic."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Juiliette froze, she couldn't think what to do or say.  
  
"You'll still come with me won't you?" Sophie pleaded. "I'd ask Aurora but she wasn't home, I don't trust any of the guys, and my parents would kill me." Tears were now trickled down her face, she was so afraid, she was only 18, well she'd be 19 in a month, but she was only a kid, she couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't deal with that kind of responsibility.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Juiliette said, still looking quite dazed from Sophie's news. "What times the appointment?" Juiliette asked as they began to starting walking again, towards the clinic.  
  
"Eight minutes," Sophie answered as she looked at the time on her watch.  
  
"I didn't think the clinic would be open on a Sunday." Juiliette stated, what the hell was she saying? She didn't even know this place had a clinic.  
  
"It is, only because it's the only medical place we have in Castle Rock, its open all the time." Sophie explained.  
  
"What about a hospital?" Juiliette asked.  
  
"The nearest one's in Harlow."  
  
"Long drive."  
  
"Yeah," Sophie sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two girls arrived at the clinic and told the receptionist that the doctor was expecting Sophie, she told them to sit down and wait. The clinic waiting room was empty, and yet they waited for ten minutes, until Dr Sampstone appeared and asked for Sophie.  
  
He had said it was 'okay for your friend to join us'.  
  
They sat in the office at the opposite side of the desk to the doctor; he asked Sophie about he symptoms, to which she replied most of the signs of telltale pregnancy.  
  
Dr Sampstone said it was a high possibility that Sophie was indeed pregnant, but to be sure he would need to take some blood samples.  
  
Juiliette felt slightly nauseous when she saw the needles, they weren't rusty or long, she just had a fear of needles, thankfully for Juiliette though, it was Sophie was getting the things stuck into her arm, while Juiliette had to hold her down on the chair, just in case she jerked.  
  
Dr Sampstone said it would only be a little scratch, hell was he lying, it did look like a little dot, but it hurt a lot more. Sophie winced against the pain, the small wounds always hurt the most, like paper cuts, she guessed getting her legs sliced off wouldn't hurt as much as this elderly doctor took three different blood samples from her arm.  
  
When they'd left Dr Sampstone had told Sophie she should get her results to see if she was pregnant or not in the mail within two to three weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you feel?" Juiliette asked Sophie as the duo walked home.  
  
"Weird. Know what I mean?" Sophie meant about the feelings she was having, sure she wanted to be a mom, it would be great, but then there was Eyeball, how would he react? Would he be responsible? Would her parents kill him then her? How the hell was she going to cope?  
  
Juiliette didn't exactly know what Sophie meant when she said 'weird'; she thought she must be slightly emotional and confused. So she said, "Yeah, I know what you mean," to comfort the girl who could be pregnant.  
  
"Do you think I should tell Eyeball?"  
  
"If you want. You could wait till the results come back so you can be sure."  
  
"Would you?" Sophie asked, needing advice.  
  
"Me?" Juiliette asked, a little shocked, sure she'd thought about having children, but this was so sudden.  
  
"Yeah, if you were in my position?"  
  
"I don't know, Eyeball isn't really my type."  
  
"If you were with Ace, you've been going out for almost 5 months and you could be pregnant with his kid, would you tell him?"  
  
"Probably," Juiliette said, although her mind was churning over the idea of her and Ace having kids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author's Note's~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cutting it off there, the next chapter will be set a few months later when things have developed.  
  
There ya go Sophie, possibility of you and baby.  
  
The whole pregnancy symptoms and feelings have come from my personal experience; I'd like to apologize for the sick bit at the beginning, that has happened to me - I haven't been able to recognise half of the stuff in there.  
  
But there was one time, my and my boyfriend, about 3 years ago, were watching a movie on the couch, I was about a quarter of the way through my pregnancy (not a complete whale yet) and I felt sick, I ran upstairs and puked in the bathroom in the toilet. My boyfriend had followed me upstairs to make sure I was okay (he knew I was pregnant) an he looked down the toilet, rubbed my back and identified most of the things that I had eaten, thus causing me to puke again. Yes, he's a sick bastard, but I love him - much to my parent's disapproval. Lol  
  
Laterz - Lou - ~*X*~  
  
PS - Yey! I hit double digit chapters ::dances:: 


	12. Breathing deeply, blood shot eyes, uncom...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two months since Sophie and Juiliette had been to the doctors. And, not exactly as the doctor said, the results did come through; just five weeks after the blood tests were taken.  
  
~*~*~A week ago~*~*~  
  
Juiliette was once again sat on the front porch, writing in that scrapbook, which all of her friends were still trying to find out what it actually was. Nearby Romeo was preening himself, licking his paws and then rubbing them on his smoky-grey, silk coat.  
  
Juiliette heard a distant voice calling her name, she look about her to come face to face with nothing, making her ignore what she had heard moments ago and returning her brain to it's previous thoughts, Ace.  
  
She sighed dreamily, Ace Merrill, their relationship was perfect. They were at the middle stage, the intense stage. They'd already been through the first stage, the one that's full of absent minded flirting, compliments and dates.  
  
The middle was better, they both knew it, the middle stage was the unofficial stage, technically you're a couple, people think of you as a couple, instead of Juiliette or Ace, they had become Juiliette and Ace, but at the same time you weren't a couple because you hadn't said those three little words: I love you.  
  
When they would say those words to each other, if they ever did, they'd be pushed into the last stage of a relationship, complete and utter bliss. While you're in the last stage you feel loved when you wake up in the morning and you know someone loves you when you go to sleep at night. You have someone to count on no matter what the stakes, you have someone to comfort you and someone to make you laugh.  
  
Of course, the third stage isn't exactly the last stage, marriage is, but they were teenagers, they had their whole life ahead of them, they didn't have marriage on their minds, not yet.  
  
The same voice that had called her name, called her again, thus dragging her from her thoughts, her wonderful thoughts of Ace. She sighed. She'd get over it.  
  
She looked to her right, nothing.  
  
She looked to her left, saw the heat wave, and running on the heat wave were two girls, heading straight towards Juiliette.  
  
She recognised the two girls as they came closer; it was Sophie and Aurora.  
  
The three girls had grown closer, unexpectedly closer, they were three different people with only one thing in common: their boyfriends were Cobras.  
  
Juiliette, the new girl, that even Ace had trouble figuring out, most of the times she'd be happy and flirtatious around him, and then there were those times were she was moping around Castle rock, complaining how much she hated her life. Even less often she'd freak out like she did at the lagoon, when she'd accused him of trying something that he would never do to her, she wouldn't freak out at the same things, she'd just explode every now and again. Ace thought it must girl hormones and periods and stuff.  
  
Sophie, the rebel, the tough chick that took nothing from nobody, not even her parents, if they tried to punish her, you could be more than a hundred percent sure she'd tell them where to cram it. Sophie hardly ever let her sensitive side see the outside world, mainly because she'd had a difficult life, one that had taught her to be strong and stand up for her beliefs. On occasion she had displayed her sensitive side to Eyeball, but the girl was in love with him, so she didn't really care if he thought less of her, and there was the time she had cried in front of Juiliette, a few hours after that moment she had told Juiliette not to tell a single soul or she'd 'bust a cap in your ass'.  
  
Aurora, the ditzy air-head that often irritated people like one of those flies, the one's that when you hit them it goes silent, the annoying buzzing - gone - and then a few minutes later it starts again, making you realise you never actually hit it, its just playing a trick on you to enrage you even more. She was the baby of the bunch, the only one still attending school, but she'd be leaving in a month, only then would they treat her with more respect. Not that they didn't respect Aurora already, it was just she was a cheerleader, she used to be popular, really popular, but she gave it up when she met Billy. She was a girlfriend similar to a rash, one that never left you alone.  
  
Juiliette had stood up to greet the two girls but instead of returning her 'hello' they laughed and hugged her.  
  
Sophie released Juiliette and shoved a piece of white paper in her face, one that had printed writing on it, "I'm pregnant!" She cried with joy.  
  
"Shit no," Juiliette said unbelievingly as she swiped the piece of paper that Sophie had dangled in her face. It confirmed that Sophie was indeed, pregnant.  
  
"Shit yes!" Aurora said as she twirled herself gracefully in circles, her beige skirt flapping around her.  
  
"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Juiliette screamed as she, Sophie and Aurora began to dance and jump together in a small circle, laughing.  
  
Then realisation hit Sophie and Juiliette like a baseball bat, they were acting like giddy cheerleaders, they slowed down the pace and looked at each other with shock, then looking at Aurora who was still bouncing around, they laughed and Sophie smacked her lightly on the arm and said, "knock it off."  
  
Aurora, just as the other two girls had, slowed down the pace of her bouncing, until she came to an abrupt stop. "Have you told Eyeball yet?" Asked Juiliette.  
  
"No, that's why we need your help." Sophie said, smiling angelically.  
  
"What's it got to do with me?" Questioned Juiliette, as she looked at Aurora, she was also smiling angelically.  
  
"The hoods are all over at Eyeball's house, and they won't leave," Aurora explained.  
  
"And because you go out with Ace, the leader." Sophie explained further.  
  
"It means you can ask him to ask them to leave." Said Aurora, still smiling widely.  
  
"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Enquired Juiliette  
  
"He just will. Okay?" Said Sophie. "Please, if not for me, for my baby." She continued as she dropped to her knees and hugged Juiliette's waist.  
  
Aurora copied Sophie, dropped to her knees and hugged Juiliette's waist, she cried, "For the baby!"  
  
The two girls pretended to sob, wailing quiet loudly.  
  
Juiliette who hated having attention fixated on her, agreed to what the girls had asked of her, but first she took in her scrap book and placed it on her desk in her pink bedroom.  
  
The three girls walked along the pathway and to the Chamber's residence, beer bottles laid in the grass, some still holding the bold liquid, some empty, and some it tiny little piece's spread across the lawn. The light from the sun shone down on the pieces of grass, making them shine majestically like rare jewels, but the three girls avoided the bad luck that would be standing on one of the broken shards.  
  
Sophie and Aurora had told Juiliette just to get Ace out of the house, the boys were watching television, so it could prove to be a difficult task. Once they had Ace out, Juiliette would ask him to get the rest of them out of the house except for Eyeball.  
  
"Wouldn't be easier for us to just get Eyeball out of the house?" Juiliette asked.  
  
"No, this is more fun," said Aurora gleefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~First Attempt~*~*~*~*~  
  
Juiliette walked up to the house, onto the porch, which was hidden by many stubbed out cigarettes, and the odd patch of ashes, the smell of smoke and alcohol lingered around the porch.  
  
The smell became stronger as Juiliette entered the house, she walked in and shut the dorr behind her, she was standing in the hall, in front of her were some stairs, to the right of them at the back of the small hallway was a door that led to the dining room, to her right was the kitchen, and to her left was the lounge.  
  
Television blaring, the Cobra's sprawled about on the couches and chairs, a couple of them sat on the floor. Beer bottles on the floor, Juiliette gently nudged them to the side with her feet as she walked into the room, the hollow clank made some of the Cobras look in her direction.  
  
Smoke from the cigarettes they were smoking rose to the ceiling, making Juiliette feel suffocated, she waved her hand in front of her face trying to shoo away some of the smoke that was getting near her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Avalon, welcome to my humble abode." Greeted Eyeball.  
  
Juiliette continued to wave smoke away from her face, she even coughed slightly to show how much the smoke was making her feel.  
  
Ace, who's head had turned away from the television set when he had heard Eyeball say 'Avalon', was looking at Juiliette, getting a little worried because her eye's looked red and she was coughing.  
  
"You okay babe?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she coughed, Hell no, I'm not okay, the smoke's making me ill you asshole, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"No can do babe, we're in the lead by seven points, I can't leave at an intense moment like this."  
  
"Yeah, Avalon, you're going to have to wait for a few minutes." Said Eyeball, who had know turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
"How long?" Asked Juiliette, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Twenty minutes give or take."  
  
Juiliette walked out of the house, her sinuses finally screaming code red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Second Attempt~*~*~*~*~  
  
Juiliette haad unbuttoned the top few button's on her blouse. Sophie and Aurora had sent her back in after telling her that seduction was the best way to do it.  
  
She was standing in the same position as before, in the doorway to the lounge, the Cobra's still watching television.  
  
"Ace?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"I really need you right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have something that I want to show you."  
  
Ace, and most of the Cobra's attention had torn away from the screen and to Juiliette who was smiling sexily at Ace, leaning against the wall, buttons undone, hair looking wild, staring at him intensely.  
  
"What do you want to show me?" He asked smiling.  
  
"It's in my bedroom."  
  
"Really?" Ace asked curiously.  
  
Juiliette moaned lightly and nodded her head; she walked backwards through the lounge and to the hall, gesturing with one finger for him to follow.  
  
Ace, hypnotized not only by the way Juiliette was looking at him, but the way she was acting that also had him mesmerized, walked after her (the Cobras howling and catcalling after him, then quickly turning their attention back to the television) and out onto the porch were Juiliette was buttoning the buttons.  
  
Aurora and Sophie were standing with Juiliette, Ace walked down the steps, not sure what was happening or what was about to happen.  
  
When Juiliette felt less smutty (no, it isn't a spelling mistake, I mean smutty, not slutty (they kind of mean they same thing anyway)) she walked up to Ace, took his hand and pulled him with her as she walked to the other side of the house.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Asked Ace as he wrapped his arms around Juiliette's small waist.  
  
"Get off me you, chauvinistic pig." Juiliette said angrily as she pushed Ace away from her. She wiped her eyes that still stung from the smoke, her lungs felt clogged, she felt suffocated, she breathed deeply and heavily, wanting to get of the feeling of being trapped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ace asked generally concerned as he saw Juiliette's blood shot eye's seem to panic.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Choked out Juiliette as she sat down, trying to calm the betting of her heart."  
  
"No." Said Ace, feeling slightly ashamed for ignoring her behaviour from earlier on.  
  
"Well then, I'm not okay."  
  
Ace knelt down and looked at her, her chest was heaving, the white of her eyes were tinted pink, they were still watering, her mouth was open, jaw dropping s she took in deep breaths. The noises that were coming from her throat made Ace feel even more ashamed, the noises that were deep, made her sound like she was gasping for breath, it did look like she was having difficulty breath.  
  
He held her close and rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth slightly, trying to calm her down.  
  
Soon the rhythm of the deep breathes from her mouth and the warm air coming back out through her nose finished, into what could be classified as normal.  
  
Sophie and Aurora, who had been waiting for ten minutes walked to the side of the house, about to ask what was taking so long, they stopped when they saw the couple sitting on the grass. They decided not to disturbed Ace and Juiliette and felt that they could deal with the Cobra's themselves.  
  
Ace squeezed Juiliette tightly as he checked his watch; they'd been sat there for almost twenty minutes, he decided they should start walking or something because his ass was getting numb.  
  
"Juiliette." He whispered quietly.  
  
No reply came.  
  
"Juiliette." Ace repeated slightly louder as he shook her gently.  
  
Silence cut him like a blade, Juiliette still didn't reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author's notes~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate cliffhangers to, so I'll update next year. Joking, joking. I'll update soon. But it might not be so soon because I am now rewriting some of the later chapters in 'On The Big Screen, Baby', so it won't have such a crappy ending. I have another romance story that I started for one reason: I was bored as hell. Another story that's kind of thriller/romance/erotic. I have a fantasy/romance that's about soul mates called 'Innocence of the Heart'. I'm teaming up with Sophie and we're writing a story together, but we're still sort of planning it and I'm writing the first chapter, so I have to get that done. And another story, which is more realistic, called 'Life's Quarrels.' I apologize in advance if I don't update for a couple of weeks, please bear with me, I have my last week of school then it's summer holidays so I'll be able to do a lot of writing then. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.  
  
Laterz - Lou - @~'~  
  
PS - Reviews are very welcome. I hate archery!!!!! 


	13. Sore Throat, Here’s An Important Author’...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I have some bad and sad news. While working on chapter 13 yesterday, my floppy took some time uploading another chapter and I ejected the floppy disk. When I did this, errors appeared on my screen, the hard-drive began to churn and Microsoft Word didn't respond, I then lost my Chapter 13 because I hadn't yet saved it, but I can remember roughly what I had written. I then restarted my computer and when I tried to open my floppy disk, it said it wasn't formatted, if I chose to format the disk I would lose all information stored on it. This includes over 10 first chapters for stories that had taken me months to write including 'Guardian Angel' and 'On The Big Screen, Baby'. Although I can copy and paste those two stories from this site and save them onto the computer this time, I have lost everything else, which has made me so pissed off I began to cry this morning.  
  
I know its stupid for me to cry over some pieces of writing, I'm not that bothered about most of them, I'll just rewrite them when I have time, but there was one, and it was kind of like 'On The Big Screen, Baby' not the story or the plot, but the fact it was almost five pages of description, which I can only do when I'm in a certain mood and I have a lot of time and there's no-one else home to disturb me, and that isn't that often.  
  
I should be getting my own computer soon, my dad knows this guy who can modify our old computer for a low price, so when I get my computer, I can type more often. Or I can go over to my boyfriend's house and use his computer, that's unless my daughter has one of those I'm-the-centre-of-the- world days, which is surprisingly fading.  
  
There is a solution, I don't know if it will work, but my sister's boyfriend is good with computers and she's going to give him the floppy and see if he can open it and put the information onto a CD, but it's very unlikely that it'll work.  
  
I'm very sorry that I may not be able to update for a long amount of time, I'm even more sorry that it happened at a cliff-hanger, you'll all hate me now. But summer holidays is less than a week away, then I've finished school forever, then I have to get a job, Crap!  
  
Oh well, hope you guys can forgive me for the inconvenience.  
  
Laterz - Lou aka LouphIe - @~'~  
  
PS. You may or may not have noticed that I'm starting to make my chapter titles rhyme. 


	14. Seduction Games and Baby Names

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fear grew in Ace's stomach, why wasn't she replying? Didn't she hear him? She had to. For a moment Ace thought she could be dead, but given the evidence that she was still breathing, he could rule that out.  
  
"Juiliette," Ace said shaking her gently.  
  
Juiliette moaned faintly in response and fidgeted in Ace's arms to gain more comfort than she was receiving at that moment.  
  
Knowing that Juiliette was indeed okay, Ace said, "For Christ's sake Blue, get off me, my ass is getting numb."  
  
Juiliette chuckled in reply, lifting her head from Ace's shoulder, looking bleary-eyed and slightly confused, she yawned.  
  
Ace stood up, knocking Juiliette over, who didn't seem to care, and she then rolled on the grass. He leaned down and grabbed Juiliette's arm, "where'd you go?" He asked curiously as Juiliette rose to her feet with Ace's help.  
  
"Sleep." Juiliette answered simply as she leaned against Ace's chest, still feeling rather tired.  
  
"You just feel asleep?"  
  
"Yup. I usually do after an attack."  
  
"Attack?" Ace asked worriedly.  
  
"I have asthma, makes me tired, sleep calms my breathing down."  
  
"Is it serious?" Ace asked, looking down at Juiliette, which didn't strain his neck because she was only a few inches shorter than him.  
  
"Not really, it's not often that I have attacks, it's just when I'm close to a lot of smoke,"  
  
"Would it help if I stopped smoking around you?"  
  
"Not really, since you don't smoke around me that much anyway."  
  
"I'll still quit."  
  
"You don't have to." Juiliette said, shocked that Ace would give up smoking for her.  
  
"I know, but I want to." Ace said before kissing Juiliette on the forehead.  
  
Juiliette awed (I think that's how you spell it), "That's so sweet," Juiliette took in her surroundings, realising where she was. "Why are we in Eyeball's yard?"  
  
"Can't you remember?"  
  
"My memory is blurry, usually is."  
  
Ace, realising what he could do with Juiliette who was having a case of amnesia, began to grin and said, "You came over here to get me, you wanted to show me something."  
  
"Show you what?" Asked Juiliette nervously.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but you did say you wanted to show me it in your bedroom." Ace answered, grinning even more.  
  
"I did?" Juiliette replied slightly unbelieving.  
  
Ace nodded his head, "I think you wanted to seduce me or something," Ace said looking away from Juiliette who seemed shocked.  
  
"But that doesn't sound like me." Juiliette said, dazed.  
  
"It was you, we have a room full of people that will confirm that what I just said is the honest truth." Ace said holding up his hand as if he was taking an oath.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm just glad I didn't promise to show you something." Juiliette said, relief washing over her.  
  
"You did." Ace said smugly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that you promised to show me something?"  
  
"Yes, you did. It still doesn't sound like me. Are you lying to me Ace Merrill? Trying to take advantage of a defenceless girl like me?"  
  
"Me? Lie? Take advantage? I've never been so insulted in my life," Ace pretended to look hurt.  
  
Juiliette weighed up the disadvantages and the advantages of showing Ace something, she grabbed Ace's hand and they both walked to Juiliette's house, thankfully, no one else (except curious Romeo) was home.  
  
~*~*~A week later (where Chapter 12 started, 2 months after the appointment)~*~*~  
  
Eyeball had accepted that Sophie was pregnant, and said he would be there for her if needed. When she had told him he was shocked, then scared, then worried, but he had a week to reorganise his thoughts and to find his place and decided that being a father wouldn't be so bad. The fact that they were still young bothered him slightly and the fact that he couldn't really provide annoyed him also, but he was going to enjoy it, screw the consequences.  
  
He, Sophie, Juiliette and Ace were driving around Castle Rock, they had finished an intense game of Mailbox Baseball, the boys winning against the girls. The four weren't sat in couples like you'd expect them to, Ace was driving since it was his car and Eyeball was next to him, behind Eyeball was Juiliette and next to her was Sophie.  
  
The topic had changed to Sophie's pregnancy; Ace had only recently been enlightened on the subject.  
  
~*~*~The other week when Juiliette was about to "seduce" (I use that term loosely) Ace~*~*~  
  
"You liar, I remember why I was there now." Juiliette said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, to seduce me." Ace argued, he was so close.  
  
"No, Sophie had to tell Eyeball that she's..." Juiliette's voice trailed off.  
  
"Sophie had to tell Eyeball what?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget I said anything."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Sophie has to tell Eyeball."  
  
"Why would she tell you something and not tell me? She's known you a few months, she's known me for a few years."  
  
"Yeah, but she likes me more." Juiliette replied, smiling proudly.  
  
"Did she say that?"  
  
That was when Juiliette threw the closest cushion on the sofa at Ace.  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what are you going to call her?" Asked Juiliette as she played with a strand of her hair.  
  
"I'm thinking about calling her Rose or Jessica."  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Asked Ace.  
  
"Quiet you, we're allowing you to listen in on some girl talk, you should relish this moment." Said Sophie.  
  
"What about Tabatha?" Asked Eyeball.  
  
Sophie and Juiliette made a face at this.  
  
"Why do all men have no taste whatsoever?" Sophie asked Juiliette.  
  
"I don't know, but not all of them have bad taste." She turned to Ace, "Suggest a name for us."  
  
"Teresa." He answered simply.  
  
"Your right," Juiliette said turning back to Sophie, "Men have no taste at all."  
  
"What names do you like?" Eyeball asked Juiliette.  
  
"Josephine and Jocelyn."  
  
"You like your Js." Said Sophie.  
  
"Indeed I do."  
  
"What if it's a boy?" Requested Eyeball  
  
"Michael or James." Replied Sophie.  
  
"My dad's name is Michael." Said Juiliette.  
  
"On second thoughts, just James." Sophie joked.  
  
"What about Gary?" Asked Ace.  
  
"See, Juiliette, no taste at all." Sophie said.  
  
"What about Richard?" Asked Eyeball.  
  
"No way are we having Richard Junior, Eyeball." Stated Sophie.  
  
"Richard?" Asked Juiliette.  
  
"Eyeball's real name." Sophie said seriously.  
  
The two girls both burst out laughing, Ace pulled the car to the side of the road, wondering why the two girls were having fits of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Eyeball, defending his name.  
  
"Can you imagine how Sophie would feel if she gave birth to a Dick?" Juiliette explained before she continued to laugh.  
  
Ace also laughed, but Eyeball turned to him with a face like thunder and he rapidly silenced himself.  
  
Juiliette also stopped laughing when she saw Eyeball's face. She quickly jumped out of the car, with Eyeball following behind. The two ran, Eyeball after Juiliette.  
  
"Ace, help me!" Cried in mock fear. But Ace still came to the rescue.  
  
"No-one messes with my girl." Ace said to Eyeball as he scooped up Juiliette and walked with her to the car.  
  
"No-one disgraces my name." Eyeball said, doing his darned best to defend himself.  
  
"Oh, shut up Dick." Ace said, still walking to the car, which contained a still giggling Sophie.  
  
Juiliette looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Eyeball, who was walking to the car as well.  
  
"No-one messes with Ace Merrill's girl," Juiliette said as Ace put her down next to the car door. She kissed Ace on the cheek and said thank you before climbing into the backseat of the car next to Sophie.  
  
"No-one messes with John Merrill's girl." Eyeball said loudly as he sat down in the front passenger seat.  
  
"John?" Juiliette asked in Ace's direction.  
  
"At least it isn't as bad as being called Dick." Said Ace.  
  
"Juiliette, you do like your Js." Said Sophie who had composed her self in a now ladylike manner.  
  
Juiliette laughed once again, and buried her face in her arms, and for the second time since she had met Ace, she snort laughed, causing her to laugh even harder.  
  
"I don't get it." Said Sophie, who then chuckled when she heard Juiliette snort.  
  
This went on for a minute until Juiliette calmed down and raised her head; her eyes were watery from laughing so hard.  
  
"You honestly don't get it?" She asked the other three people in the car.  
  
The three replied no.  
  
"It's Dick," she started, pointing to Eyeball, and then pointing to Ace, she finished, "And Johnny."  
  
Sophie replied, "No wonder you guys are best friends."  
  
She and Juiliette immediately burst out laughing, and continued to do so as Ace started the engine and begin to drive.  
  
A few minutes later when it had grown silent, Juiliette asked, "So none of us here use our real names?"  
  
"I use mine," said Sophie.  
  
"Your real name isn't Juiliette?" Asked Ace.  
  
"Nope." Juiliette said as she shook her head.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Eyeball.  
  
"I'm not saying." Replied Juiliette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, here's the deal, I wrote that chapter about a week and a half ago including the old author's note (that has been replaced with this more recent one), I want to apologize immediately for the time it has taken me to now display this chapter, but in my defence, let me explain.  
  
A lot of things have been happening, I'll just go in the order that they happened. School finished so I've been spending a lot of time with my friends because I won't see them because some of them are moving, going to college etc, etc (it was very emotional on Monday).  
  
Then last Wednesday my sister went on holiday, after giving me the floppy with all my stuff on, some of it couldn't be recovered and stuff, so I'm still annoyed at that.  
  
The Thursday after (next day) there was a storm right over where I live, I mean you sometimes you hear thunder and see lightning about ten seconds later, but here in Sprotbrough you heard thunder and saw lightning at the same time, later that day I tried to connect to the internet and it didn't work, it said no dial tone but the phone still worked, the modem had been fried along with a reported 12 other modems in my little town. I only got my computer back today, so I haven't had it because my mom took it to this computer shop and they had it for five days because she took our old computer that doesn't work and asked them to make it work. And it still doesn't work properly because whenever I open a new window on the internet an error comes up, it's the same with pop-ups and it means I can't review anyone's story :: fake sobs:: Yay!  
  
Over the weekend my boyfriend (I really hate him) asked me if I wanted to move in with him and his family, which is his mom, his brother and his dog, that is only because he lives nearer to the college that we're both going to attend and because it means he gets to see more of our daughter. And the only problem is my family doesn't like his family because they think his family are rich snobs (and you really wouldn't tell by looking at them - scruffier than my family). But there is no room at my house, and there is at his house, so there are a lot of arguments between my mom and his mom. That's why I really hate Cal (my bf), cos it means myself and my mom are arguing a lot more often. But I really want to move out.  
  
And last night my dad called saying he would be going into hospital in a couple of weeks because he's having a hip replacement and he's asked me (for when he goes into surgery) to visit my step-mom (who I like more than my real mom) on occasion for company, (and I don't mind).  
  
Another thing is that my daughter is going to start attending playgroup which is the British equivalent of the American pre-school, so there is talk about that, so I'm really busy and I love my life but I wish things were a lot calmer and sorted than they are.  
  
Laterz - Lou aka half of LouphIe  
  
PS - On a lighter less complicated and frustrating note, I recently bought Donnie Darko on DVD, and I have to say, my favourite movie was Stand Be Me but now it's Donnie Darko, not only because Jake is very attractive (I didn't know he was in it - I just liked the bunny on the cover), but the movie is like nothing I've ever seen before, it is completely and utterly fantastic. And it's weird coming from me because I can't watch drama, (well, I can if Kiefer Sutherland's in it) but it took a while for the whole experience to sink in. And I do recommend it to anyone and everyone. People are going to look back in twenty maybe thirty years and they're going to see Donnie Darko as a cult classic. Plus the extra features aren't that bad either, especially the Director's Commentary which is with the Director and Jake. 


	15. For I fear, ye end is near!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The grass danced in the wind, swaying side to side, hypnotizing anyone who gazed in the yard. Leaves floated in small tornadoes and the trees leaned this way and that. Juiliette closed her eyes, recalling the phone call she had received earlier that day.  
  
~*~*~Phone Call~*~*~  
  
The phone rang shrilly through the household, "Dawn, go get it!" Juiliette yelled.  
  
"You get it, it's probably lover boy." Dawn retaliated; fortunately their father wasn't home.  
  
Juiliette growled in frustration and jogged down the stairs, she picked up the polished, black handle.  
  
"Hello?" Juiliette asked into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Bunny." The voice said, and she could hear the smile spread across his face.  
  
She held her breathe, only one person called her that, someone she fought she'd left behind back home.  
  
"Jon?" She asked, praying that it wasn't him, just some kind of practical joke.  
  
"The one and only, Bunny."  
  
"Don't call me that." Juiliette said through gritted teeth, hoping he would hear the frustration.  
  
"Why not? It's your name isn't it?" Jon asked, faking confusion.  
  
"It's my old name, my name is now Juiliette."  
  
"What's wrong with Bunny?" He asked, seeming upset that one of his friends had changed their name.  
  
"What's wrong with it? My mother was intoxicated when she came up with that name, I hate it."  
  
"Yeah, but it matches your personality, you know, cute and horny."  
  
Juiliette feeling more than uncomfortable with the last statement, changed the subject, "Why you calling me here anyway? I thought I told you to stop calling me."  
  
"We just got a big load." Jon explained.  
  
"I don't care, I'm off the stuff now."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I am, I've been clean ever since I got here. I wasn't lying when I said a new start, everything is going right for me." Juiliette said, thinking about all the new people in here life.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Jon asked, sighing.  
  
"Who said anything about there being a guy?" Juiliette asked, doing her best to sound surprised.  
  
"There's always a guy, Bunny, every time you've gone away for one of these new starts there's a guy. So who is he?"  
  
"You wouldn't know him."  
  
"So there is a guy?" Jon said, sounding pleased at his new discovery.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what lies have you fed this one?"  
  
"Goodbye." Juiliette said, indicating that she was about to hang up.  
  
"Tell him you had an abusive father?"  
  
"My dad's like that and you know it." Juiliette did her best to defend herself.  
  
"He hit you once in your eighteen years of life and that all of a sudden makes him abusive?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What about the one where you become all innocent and tell him you're a virgin? You tell him that one? The classic?"  
  
Juiliette was in tears now, she was so confused, she had lied to Ace, and regretted it, she was just scared. She didn't want him to think she was some slut, the lie that she was a virgin guaranteed that things wouldn't go too fast too soon.  
  
"Because everyone back home knows you're not a virgin, I'm surprised you're family hasn't figured it out yet. I mean, where did they think you went all those late nights? For a quick walk? But I know what you were really doing, cos I was there, right with you, in that alley. Remember?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Juiliette choked out through sobs.  
  
"Because people need to know what you're really like. And, I'm coming down to see you."  
  
Juiliette dropped the receiver, he couldn't come here, he'd ruin everything. She couldn't let that happen, she'd leave before he even got here.  
  
"When are you coming here?" She asked, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Soon." And with that, the person that threatened her perfect life hung up.  
  
Juiliette slammed down the phone and ran to Ace's house, preparing to do one of the most painful things she would ever have to do in her entire life. When she knocked on the door no one answered, she waited a couple of minutes and still, no one answered. She sat down on the porch and watched the trees swaying in the wind, waiting for Ace to come home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~Author's Note~*~*  
  
I apologize now for not updating for so long, I think it's about a month maybe two... I'll go and check. On my god! It's almost two months! About one and a half! I'm so sorry, if any of you want to stone me, please do, I deserve it. SophIe? I had no idea, I swear I'll never nag at you to update again. And if I do I'll get Cal to spank me. Hehe ::cracks whip::  
  
Anyway Juiliette is not as perfect as she seems, haha, didn't see this coming did you? But on another aspect, she couldn't be this vision, it'd just be too unreal, and everybody as flaws (does snort laughing count? it is kind of a turn off, if not - hilarious).  
  
Most of you will probably guess what the big load is of, but I'm not going to say cos I don't want to spoil it for some.  
  
Probably one more chapter left, I could stretch it to two I suppose. Reviews are welcome!  
  
Tootle Pip ye old chums! 


	16. Finito

Ace got home in the morning, the sun was rising, and Eyeball had pushed him out of his car and onto the front lawn. He stumbled onto the porch and sat down on the steps for a while, he walked around to the back, knowing that it would be open, it always is. He walked towards the stairs and was about to clamber up them and into his room when he noticed a small piece of paper at the door, a note had been shoved through the letter box. Ace picked it up and unfolded it, he recognised the handwriting and read one word 'Goodbye', it wasn't till a few days later that he realised what Juiliette hads mean't by 'Goodbye' and when he did realise, he had swelled up and cried to himself, asking God 'Why me?'.

Juiliette had waited for another two hours, and decided to leave a letter, she went home a packed, told Dawn what was happening and left a letter for her father and a simple note for Ace. She drove north, heading nowhere, and not looking back.

* * *

Author's Note:

I want to thank everybody who reviewed, without you guys, I probably wouldn't have gone on. i want to thank SophIe, even if my monkeys are in therapy because of you!

Sytephen King - for writing the book. Rob Reiner - for making the movie. The cast - for being in the movie. My sister - for showing me the movie. Kiefer Sutherland - for being so damned hot. Anyway... it took awhile but it's finally done. My first ever fanfiction is complete! Hoorah!


End file.
